One Fine Day
by SweetSunnyRose
Summary: "You'll come back," she said. "One day, you'll come back to me...I believe it...One fine day." Edmund has returned to Narnia at last, but what has he come back to? VOTD AU. Third installment of The Water is Wide series.
1. Four Years, Seven Months

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Did you miss me? Well, I missed you. Here is the third installment of The Water is Wide series featuring Edmund and his songbird Aaralynn. The song which inspired this story's title, is One Fine Day as performed by Hayley Westenra on her Celtic Treasure album.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, any of its inhabitants, or the song featured in this chapter. **

**Now that _that's_ out of the way, I do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**One Fine Day**

**Chapter 1**

**Four Years, Seven Months**

One fine day you'll find me  
A thread of smoke arising on the sea  
In the far horizon  
And then the ship appearing  
Then the trim white vessel  
Glides into the harbour  
Thunders forth her cannon  
See you? Now he is coming  
I do not go to meet him  
Not I

I stay upon the brow of the hill  
And wait there  
And wait for a long time  
From out the crowded city  
There is coming a man in the distance  
Climbing the hill  
Chi sara? chi sara?  
E come sara giunto  
Che dira? che dira?  
He will call, "Butterfly" from the distance  
I, without answering  
Hold myself quietly concealed  
A bit to tease him

One fine day you'll find me  
A thread of smoke arising on the sea  
In the far horizon  
And then the ship appearing

This will all come to pass as I tell you  
Banish your idle fears  
For he will return  
I know  
I know he will return

I was making my way through the maze of the newly opened west wing of the currently under construction Cair Paravel, when I suddenly spotted a familiar figure standing alone on one of the open balconies. For a moment I thought of calling out to her and asking her to lead me to my rooms, because I was, admittedly, quite lost. Then I took a quick note of her posture and positioning; she was distressed. So then I was left with the decision to leave her to her solitude, as she was so obviously seeking to be tucked away in this remote corner of the castle (where was I exactly anyway?) Or I could encroach upon her intended solitude.

I really only considered the leaving bit for the briefest of moments; I probably couldn't have found my way out in any case (really, where was I?) I approached her quietly from behind and wrapped my arms around her shoulders in a friendly embrace. She instantly exhaled, relaxing into the embrace, and placed her hands on my arms.

"You sang beautifully tonight," I said softly so as not to disturb the silent night.

"You always say that," she replied a bit despondently.

"That is because it is always true."

There was a pause before she replied, "Thanks."

Okay, this tactic wasn't working; I needed to do something to ease her mind. It took very little deciphering skill to first determine what was ailing her. She was standing on a remote balcony of the west wing, which, I imagine, in the daylight would provide a spectacular view of the Narnian terrain. And I presumed, rightfully so, that her focus was only on the far western reaches of Narnia where the great Western Woods resided, and tucked deep within them, Lantern Waste. Furthermore, after she had removed her hands from my arms and I had removed my arms from her shoulders, her hands instantly went back to toying with the small, rose-shaped ring one her left hand.

"I fear my council is growing impatient with me," I said at last.

"What is it this time?" she asked.

"They believe I should take for myself a wife and queen," I replied with a dramatic sigh.

"And so you should," she replied forcefully as she snapped her eyes from far west to look at me, her long hair whipping over to one shoulder, and a smirk playing on her lips. "You will learn much from a wife and queen."

That was the Aaralynn I knew: teasing and wearing a smirk.

"It's not so much what they want me to do, it's who they want me to do it with."

"Who? Oh please tell me it's not Princess Annalise from Archenland."

"What's wrong with Princess Annalise?"

"Nothing, per say, but I just don't think Annalise would be a…wise choice for a Queen."

"Any why is that?"

"Well, she's pretty daft isn't she?"

I laughed loudly at her bluntness, but I couldn't refute it. "It is true, men don't usually look at Princess Annalise and admire her for her…wits. They tend to look at her other assets."

"Caspian!" Aaralynn scolded. "That is a terrible thing to say."

"You started it!"

"That may be, but it is one thing for a girl to talk about another girl; it is quite another for a boy to do so."

"You are right; my apologies."

"Apology accepted. You still haven't answered my question. Does the council want you to marry Annalise?"

"Fortunately for us both, no; Annalise was not who they had in mind."

"Then who do they think you should marry?"

I was reluctant to answer her, but I knew I had to. "You."

"Me! Now that is preposterous!"

"Preposterous? Really?" I couldn't help but feel a little hurt at her jab.

"Yes really."

"I don't know that I'd go so far as to say the idea is preposterous."

"Wouldn't you?" she asked, a bit surprised at my apparent willingness. "The council wanting us to marry is mad and I can give you more than one reason as to why that is."

"Then enlighten me."

"Alright. The thought of us marrying is crazy because, one, you don't love me."

"What? Now that is preposterous."

"Caspian, you know what I mean. You don't love me like a husband should love his wife. The love we have is the love that lies between siblings."

I had to concede; Aaralynn was more like a sister to me than a potential wife.

"Furthermore," she continued. "We cannot be married because I'm already married!" She flashed her ring at me with a smile. "My husband is simply away, but he will return. One day…he will return." Her voice faded in the end a little, and she looked back towards the Western Woods.

"You sound so certain of that."

"I am," she said firmly. "And you were once too."

"I know I was, but, Aaralynn, it's been five years, and last time they left…"

"It's been four years and seven months, but that doesn't change anything. I know I have no promise from Aslan that Edmund will return before I am old and gray, or otherwise, but I…I just know he'll come back. I have to believe it."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. It was my intent to take your mind off of Edmund, not make you think of him more."

I could see her smile in the dimming light. "You will always fail in that attempt, Caspian. I'm always thinking of Edmund, even when it appears I am not. And I know that somewhere, in his world, he's thinking of me too. It's how marriage works."

We stood in silence for a while, but it was never an awkward silence that sat between us. And Aaralynn didn't appear to be as distressed as she was before I joined her, so maybe I had helped a little. Still, being that Edmund was my best friend, I thought it my duty to see that his wife remained happy at all times. Over the last four years and sev…over the last five years I'd gotten to know Aaralynn rather well. And I knew that the one thing she loved almost as much as she loved Edmund, was sailing.

"Are you excited about your voyage tomorrow?" As I suspected, her face lit up.

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed. "It has been far too long since I have set sail."

"You sailed to Galma only a month ago," I reminded her.

"That was a short day trip, Caspian; it was hardly a sail at all. The Lone Islands will be much more. It will take a near two weeks before we make port again. That's two whole weeks of nothing but you and your vessel and the open sea. Any sort of thing could happen in those two weeks. Are you getting excited for your voyage?"

"I still have a year to prepare for mine, but I must admit, I feel more nerves than excitement. Unlike you, I have never sailed before."

"You'll like it; I have no doubt of that," she said confidently. "You have the curiosity that is required of sailors; you want to know what is out there. You want to know what lies beyond the horizon."

"Well, when you phrase it like that, of course it sounds enticing."

Aaralynn laughed, sweet and melodically. It was her true laugh, and it had become rarer as the years passed.

"Have you selected your Captain yet?"

"Not as of yet, but Drinian and I have been watching the men carefully. There are some who are really showing their worth."

"Keep your eye on Drinian as well. He seems to me a good man. I know you wanted to name a Narnian as Captain, and Drinian is Galman, but he is an experienced sailor. You must consider that as well."

I smiled. "I am keeping my eye on all the men, and those who are not men at all." She wasn't aware of it, but I was considering naming Aaralynn as Captain of the _Dawn Treader_.

Aaralynn returned my smile with one of her own. "I do not envy you your decision. You know, Edmund and I used to dream of sailing east and discovering the lands out there."

"Why didn't you?" I knew talking about Edmund and the years they reigned together was risky, but she was always so happy when she talked about them.

"Because our desire for a family was greater."

And there was the risk. Her sudden elation was gone as quickly as it came, and once more she was consumed with her despair.

"Aaralynn, I'm…"

"Don't, Caspian. Please don't say you're sorry. There's no need. That was the past, and it can't be changed. So just forget about it."

"Aaralynn…"

"I mean it, Caspian, don't." The look she gave me was so fierce, I had to back down. She took a deep breath to calm down. "Thank you. Now, I'm glad you found me because I've been thinking about my trip to the Lone Islands tomorrow quite frequently over the last few days, and there's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about."

* * *

**Well...? Feel free to let me know what you think.**


	2. Call Me Estelle

**Thanks to everyone who jumped on board and reviewed the first chapter! It's much appreciated. I do want to point out, since I had a few questions about it, that the voyage Aaralynn is about to embark on is different than Caspian's voyage to the edge of the world. In this timeline, Caspian is still about a year away from setting sail to find the missing lords.**

**With that being said, I hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

**One Fine Day**

**Chapter 2**

**Call Me Estelle**

I sat quietly in the dark cabin, the hood of my cloak hanging low over my eyes. My hair, longer than it had ever been, hung over my shoulder as I slowly combed my fingers through it. I hardly slept at all after my conversation with Caspian; I was filled with too much excitement and anticipation. It wasn't easy sneaking onto the _Duchess_, but it was thrilling and I understood why Edmund enjoyed stealth so much. Thinking of Edmund drew my attention to my ring. For this plan to work, I knew I couldn't be seen wearing a wedding ring. Even though the ring now fit on my finger again, I still wore the chain everyday simply because it was a gift from Edmund. I reluctantly slid the ring off my finger and looped the chain through it once more. I gave it a soft kiss before tucking it beneath my dress.

Suddenly, I could hear feet approaching the cabin and I tuned my ears to the conversation just beyond the doors.

"I am sorry to hear that Her Majesty Queen Aaralynn fell ill at the end. I know she was looking forward to this voyage more than any." I knew that was the voice of the _Duchess'_ First Mate, Kohl.

"Yes, well, on that matter…" Drinian's voice faded out as he opened his cabin door. The door was then shut promptly behind Kohl, and a candle was lit.

As I would expect from any First Mate, Kohl quickly drew his sword at the apparent threat in his Captain's cabin. I was not bothered by his actions.

"I assure you, good Kohl," I began, "that sword will not be necessary here." I stood and removed my hood.

Kohl's shock was genuine and apparent. "Your Majesty, forgive me. I did not know it was you." He lowered his sword and bowed low.

"As was her intent," Drinian said. "I am sorry for my part in this deception, but Her Highness insisted it was necessary."

"You knew she was in here? Does His Majesty, King Caspian, know as well?"

I laughed softly. "I am flattered you believe I could have snuck on board without His Majesty's or the Captain's knowledge. I know of only one man capable of such stealth." I moved from behind the Captain's desk to the front of it, and spoke directly with Kohl.

"As First Mate, Captain Drinian trusts you with his life. Now I must do the same. It is imperative that the knowledge of my presence aboard the _Duchess_ not go beyond this cabin. Do you understand? And do I have your sworn protection?"

Kohl did not hesitate to bend his knee and bow his head to swear his silence and protection. The Galmans of this age were becoming fast allies. Perhaps they, like the Archens, still remembered the works of my husband and his siblings.

"Arise, Sir Kohl," I said, and he did. "Now, tell me, what do you know of the relations between Narnia and the Lone Islands?"

"I fear I do not know much, Your Majesty, only that the Islands once belonged to Narnia," Kohl replied.

Kohl's lack of knowledge only confirmed what I feared. "Therein lies the problem, gentlemen." I addressed both men now. "My husband taught me well his craft and knowledge. By all rights and prescription the Lone Islands are still Narnia's. They have been Ours since King Gail first defeated the Dragon.

"When Caspian the Conqueror laid claim to Narnia, Narnia went into isolation. The Telmarines feared the sea and what came from it. As a result prior relations with Our allies faded into history. Since Caspian the Tenth has come into his throne, he has worked hard to restore those former relations. Our alliances with Galma, Archenland, Terebinthia, and the Seven Isles are well on their way to restoration, and We are fast becoming friends, I would say. Would you agree?"

"I do not claim to speak for the Duke, but I believe our actions over the past two years have spoken of our willingness for this alliance to succeed," Drinian said.

"And indeed they have," I confirmed. As I continued, I walked regally around the room. "We have even sent word to Calormen informing them of Caspian the Tenth's ascension to the throne. And though, to say we have come into an alliance with them would be presumptuous, we have at least heard from them. The Lone Islands have thus far remained mute. We have sent word of Caspian's reign, but we have received no word in return. They have in fact, been silent for many generations.

"It is this which brings me to you in this manner of secret. Last night, while in conference with King Caspian and Captain Drinian, a solution to my worries presented itself. I am to sail to Narrowhaven aboard the _Duchess_ as planned, but without the pomp and circumstance awarded to that of one of Narnia's Queens of Old. I will be arriving as no more than the poor orphaned child I once was, so that I may view the Islands as the truly are. I will see how the people live. I will see how they are governed. And I will judge for myself whether their lack of response was merely a poor oversight or a deed more sinister.

"Are there any questions, or is all this clear?"

"I do have one question, Your Majesty," Kohl said. I nodded for him to continue. "You wish to arrive in Narrowhaven unknown, and yet you have admitted to sending word of His Majesty's reign and I presume your reign as well." Here Kohl paused in question.

"You presumed correctly."

"Well then, Your Majesty, there's just this. If you have given your name as Queen, then if you were to be called by that name might someone make the connection and spoil your designs?"

"That is a fair point, Kohl, and that is why I am not to be addressed by any royal titles. Neither am I to be called Aaralynn. My name from here until further notice is to be Estelle."

* * *

**Narnia, Six Weeks Later **

"You did what?" I asked, my anger intermingled with my disbelief. The _Duchess_ had just returned to port from Narrowhaven, and the news her Captain brought was less than pleasing to my ear.

"At her Majesty's insistence, I left her on Narrowhaven with my First Mate, Kohl. She felt there was too much work to be done for her to leave. She feared for the well-being of the people who lived there, and she…"

"Wait," I held up my hand cutting off the Captain mid-speech. "You _**left**_ a seventeen year old girl alone on an island where she _**feared**_ for the people's well-being? Is that correct?" Though I knew Aaralynn was not a typical seventeen year old, hearing the news a second time was no more pleasing than the first.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Captain Drinian replied solemnly.

"What in Aslan's name were you thinking? If it was too dangerous for the people to live there, then it was too dangerous to leave her behind!"

"Her Majesty was very insistent. I tried to convince her otherwise. It was all I could do to convince her to keep Kohl with her. Was I really to disobey Narnia's Queen and force her to return?"

"If that is what it took, then yes! You swore to me that you would bring her back safely."

"And that is an oath I intend to keep. If you would have me, I would like to submit my name as a candidate for Captain of your flagship, the _Dawn Treader_. I will sail with you until the World's End to bring Her Majesty, Queen Aaralynn back. I will not fail you."

I let my head drop into my hands from exhaustion. "You should pray, Drinian, for your own sake, that you able to hold fast to your promise, because I _**promise you**_, if anything were to happen to Aaralynn then King Edmund would never forgive either one of us."

"So will you consider my name for Captain?"

"I will…continue to consider it. Before she left, Aaralynn had already suggested it. You know, the worst part of this is that she is there in secret so to send a Talking Bird to see how she fares would blow her cover."

"Her Majesty knew you would have trouble with that, I believe, so that is why she asked me to deliver this."

Drinian handed me a rolled parchment. "A letter?" I asked, looking it over.

"I believe it is a codded letter, so that even if it were intercepted it would not be decipherable."

"Yes, and one must know the code to make any sense of it." Still, I thought I would give it an earnest try.

_My Dearest Brother, Heulyn,_

_I know right now you are wishing that I had returned to you. I wish you to know though, that I am well. Our caretaker is close at hand and he has my fullest confidence. Please do not be angry with our Uncle; he did try to get me to leave, but our cousins need me here._

_Do not fear my brother. I know you will do well on your own. Let Uncle guide you in your sea plans. He has been there before. I know trust does not come easily to you or our family, but you should know that Uncle has my trust._

_This next year will be an exciting one for us both, I think. Keep in mind your promises and I shall keep in mind mine, and the year will pass us quickly. I hope to write you again soon. Until then, know you have a sister's love._

_Estelle_

I read the letter a second time, but I could collect no more from it. I caught quickly that I was meant to be the brother, Heulyn was the name she chose, while she was to be the sister, Estelle. That mirrored our conversation from the night before she left. But who were the others she spoke of?

"I suppose you may be the uncle to whom she refers to in this letter?" I looked to Drinian who seemed confused himself.

"She did refer to me in that manner once before we left Doorn."

"And I suppose this caretaker could be the man you left behind."

"Kohl, Your Majesty. He is a very capable fighter should the Queen need it."

"And the cousins? The cousins must simply be the people of the Lone Islands." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I knew one day Aaralynn might leave me to the throne alone. She had been backing off more as of late, letting me govern things, but I did not feel I was up for the task just yet. Apparently, Aaralynn thought otherwise.

Suddenly I swore as another thought crossed my mind.

"Your Majesty?" Drinian asked, concerned etched on his face.

"What will I tell the Narnians when they realize their beloved Queen is not here?"

Drinian was silent for a moment. "I suppose we will have to think of something to tell them. Something which will not tarnish her name but inspire your people."

I was suddenly very glad to have Drinian at my side. Perhaps this next year wouldn't be as bad as I first feared. Aaralynn was correct; the time would pass quickly.


	3. The Dragon Ship of Cambridge

**Welcome back. A brief reminder, the original timeline set by Lewis has been expanded for this story to work. **

**Disclaimer: Some lines and descriptions are borrowed from the book and or the movie, and thus belong to the respective parties.  
**

* * *

**One Fine Day**

**Chapter 3**

**The Dragon Ship of Cambridge**

_My Darling Edmund,_

_My husband. It's been a long while since I have written with that title, and now I know it may be a while more before I can do so again. The war with the Telmarines is over; I have already begun to hear the Narnians call it the War for Deliverance. Caspian has been made King, and he now bears the weight of the crown alone. Only, it is Aslan's wish that he not bear it alone just yet. Aslan revealed to me this morning that you and your siblings must leave Narnia once more, but that I must stay._

_I am greatly grieved by His words, and yet, I think somehow I knew what He was going to say before He said it. Fear not my love, for I know we shall meet again. Aslan has given me no such promise, but my heart tells me it is so. If only I had listened to my heart from the beginning, then I never would have doubted your love for me. And what a love it is. It cannot be broken, neither by time nor by worlds._

_I love you Edmund, and I will always love you with everything I have to love. I will hold your ring and the promises you made close to my heart always. I ask that you do the same. I will treasure the time we had together, however short it may be. I know not when you will return. It may only be months, or it may be years. It matters not though, for I know you will return and we will be together again. And I will long for the day when it will be so._

_Until that one fine day…._

_Your ever-loving wife,_

_Aaralynn_

I read her words again, for the umpteenth time. They were words I could recite in my sleep, which I often did, but they were words best felt when read. They were words I treasured. They were words I now had to read in secret. Anytime Peter or Lucy caught me reading Aaralynn's letter again they would give me those remorseful eyes full of pity. When Susan caught me reading Aaralynn's letter she'd say, "Look I'm sorry, but isn't it time you accept it. You know, there's this lovely girl a few years younger than me; her name is…" I never stayed around long enough to discover what her name was. But all that paled in comparison to the annoyance I would face if Eustace found me reading the letter again.

Eustace Clarence Scrubb, if ever anyone so deserved a name it would be my cousin. The brat. I was no more fond of him than he was of me, and yet we were stuck with each other, until school started back at least. Susan was in America with our parents, and Peter was staying with Professor Kirke for a bit of extra studying before his university term resumed in September. Meanwhile I was sent to bunk with Eustace in Cambridge. Lucy was stuck in Cambridge as well, but at least she had a room to herself.

It was a small, often neglected room with nothing more than a bed, a writing desk, and a single piece of artwork adorning the wall. But at least she could seek a reprieve from Eustace there for a few hours while she slept at night. I had no such luck; I often hid there during the day though.

I heard footsteps approaching from down the hall, so I quickly, but carefully, folded Aaralynn's letter back up and placed it in the breast pocket of my shirt where it went every morning. Then I kicked my legs up on the bed and leaned back against the wall with my hands behind my head.

"There you are," Lucy said as she came in and closed the door behind her. "You know, it wasn't very noble of you to abandon me to Eustace like that."

"I'm sorry, Lu." And truly I was. "But I'd had all I could handle of Eustace at the moment. I had to get away."

"I see," Lucy replied.

I could feel her eyes searching me while simultaneously roving around the room. She was looking for any sign that I had been reading the letter again. I remained unflinching on the bed, eyes glued to the painting as though I were analyzing it carefully.

It was a rather interesting painting. It was simple, like the room, and yet if one studied it carefully it gave the impression of being alive. It was of an old sailing vessel, with one large purple sail and a dragon head at its prow. It reminded me a bit of the _Splendor Hyaline_, with her swan neck. Thinking of the Splendor, though, brought back many memories:

-The first time I heard Aaralynn sing and how her voice floated across the deck,

-Sailing to the Lone Islands with Aaralynn after we were married and seeing the house she still called home,

-Dancing on deck under the moonlight with Aaralynn wrapped in my arms…

The memories went on, each one more precious than the last and each one sending a jolt of pain through me. I had to tear my eyes away. Unfortunately they found Lucy's eyes full of pity.

"Not today, Lucy," I said with a heavy sigh.

"I'm doing it again, aren't I?" she asked and I nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." I moved my legs over to the side so Lucy could sit next to me.

"Do you still believe you and I will go back one day?"

"I have to, don't I?" I replied as my head dropped. "I just don't know what we'll go back to."

Lucy reached over to grab my hand. "One day, Edmund. One day you'll be with her again."

"Still dreaming of that imaginary girlfriend of yours?" Eustace taunted in that whining, nasally voice of his as he pushed the door open.

I clenched my jaw and made fists with my hands until my knuckles turned white. "You're not wanted here," I said lowly.

"Really, Eustace, now is not the time," Lucy added. "Please just leave us alone."

"It's my house; I'll go where I please. You're just guests."

_Guests? More like captives being held against our will_, I thought but I didn't say out loud. Lucy too chose not to speak out loud what she was surely thinking. Instead, she simply gave my wrist a gentle squeeze and left the bed. She moved to stand before the painting and admire it. I knew she too thought what I thought; it was a very Narnian ship, or Narnian-like at least.

"Do you like that painting?" Eustace asked.

"Don't say anything and maybe he'll go away," I said quickly. It hadn't worked yet, but maybe it would one day. Lucy, however, had already begun to answer.

"Yes I do. I like it very much."

"Well I think it's a rotten painting," Eustace replied bitterly.

"You won't see it from the other side of the door," I said.

Eustace went on. "Alberta thinks it's rotten too. That's why it's in here. A rotten painting for a rotten room

"Well I think it's lovely. The water looks as though it's actually wet and the waves look as though they're really moving," Lucy said.

"What a load of rubbish! That's the problem with children these days. They're all reading books of fairytales and fancy imaginings." Eustace was younger than both of us, and yet he was calling us children?

"Meanwhile, I read books of fact with real information," he carried one.

"There once was a boy called Eustace, who read books full of facts that were useless," I said, unable to resist the urge.

The cheeks of Eustace's face turned red as he retorted, "Some kids who played games about Narnia, got gradually balmier and balmier."

"Narnia and balmier don't even rhyme," Lucy pointed out as she turned away from the painting.

"It's an assonance."

"What's an…"

"Ow!" We suddenly all cried out at once. We had been hit by a cold splash of water. Lucy and I at once turned to look at the painting to find that the waves really were moving now. The prow of the dragon ship must have just gone down into a wave which sent up the spray of water because now the stern of the ship was visible and lifted high. As we watched, the wave continued to roll on and the prow lifted back up. A gush of wind flew out of the painting and smacked us with the salty smell of the sea.

"Lucy!" I said with excitement, for I knew this could only mean one thing.

"Oh Edmund!" Lucy threw her arms around my neck. "I'm so happy for you! For us both!"

I tried to remind myself to be careful. It had been three years since Lucy and I last went to Narnia, but I had no idea how much time had passed in Narnian time. Aaralynn might not even be around anymore. A voice in the back of my head, which sounded an awful lot like Aaralynn, was telling me to stop being so negative. And I listened.

"Stop it!" Eustace yelled. In my joy I'd forgotten about him. "This is some kind of nasty trick you're playing. Stop it at once or I'll tell Alberta and Harold!"

We of course had no control over the magic and couldn't stop it even if we wanted to, which we didn't. Lucy and I just stood there, ready with excitement, as water began to poor out of the painting. When Eustace realized we weren't going to do anything to stop it, he rushed forward to do it himself.

"I'll just smash the rotten thing," he said as he grabbed it off the wall.

"Eustace, no!" Lucy said as we jumped forward to try and stop him.

The three of us wrestled with the painting for a while. Soon the weight of the water gushing out became too much for us and we dropped the painting. In seemingly no time at all, the room was filling with sea water. With the force in which it was spilling, there was a strong, swirling current and we were all swept off our feet. From beneath the water I could see the dull white ceiling give way to the dark blue of a deep ocean. I began to swim towards the surface with steady, even strokes, kicking off my shoes along the way. I broke the water to find an endless blue sky spotted with white clouds and the dragon ship before me.

"Hey! Down here!" I called out and waved my hands over my head as I tried to catch the attention of a crewman on deck. I saw a small round head poke over the side before I heard Lucy call me name.

"Edmund!" She sounded a bit frightened so I quickly turned in her direction. I turned in time to see Eustace grab hold of her and push her down as he tried to stay afloat. Of course he wouldn't know how to swim.

I began to make my way over to them just as I heard a splash behind me. I reached Eustace and Lucy just as Lucy managed to resurface. Before Eustace could force her back under, I was able to pull him off and restrain him a little. It wasn't easy keeping both our heads above water as he was squirming around.

"Eustace! Stop flailing and kicking like that. You're not helping," I said, before looking for Lucy. "Lu?"

"I'm alright, Ed. Thanks," she replied. Then she too tried to help me hold Eustace, until one of his hands broke free and he smacked her in the chin. Fortunately at that time help from the ship arrived.

"It's alright; I've got you," said a very familiar voice as it reached Lucy.

"Caspian? Edmund, it's Caspian!" Lucy shouted for joy, for that was indeed who it was. I too would have shouted if it weren't for Eustace sending a great splash of water into my mouth.

Caspian helped Lucy back towards the ship while another sailor assisted me with Eustace. It seemed a long and agonizing wait before the board could be lowered again to lift me to the deck. Once I was brought up though, I was promptly handed a large drying towel. I looked around the deck, but I did not see the face I most wanted to see.

"Edmund!"

That would not stop me from greeting other missed faces though.

"Caspian!" I called back. We greeted each other with a hug and a pat on the back.

"Rynelf, bring their Majesties and I some spiced rum to chase away the chill of the water," Caspian kindly ordered one of the crewmen.

I looked around the deck again. There were men and Fauns. There was a pair of Satyrs, and even a Minotaur and a Dwarf, but there was no sign of Aaralynn still.

"Ugh! Get that thing off of me!" Eustace shouted. I turned around in time to see him push Reepicheep off his chest.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs!" Reepicheep claimed.

So even Reep was here, but where was Aaralynn?

"Reepicheep!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Your Majesties." The Narnian Mouse removed his golden circlet and bowed low. "Nothing but Your Majesties' presence was lacking form this grand adventure!"

"Drinian! Let me introduce you," Caspian said as he waved over a bald headed man. "This, my friends, is our Captain, Lord Drinian. And these, Drinian, our royal guests, are Queen Lucy the Valiant and her brother King Edmund the Just."

I did not fail to notice that the joyful lilt in Caspian's voice seemed to disappear as he said my name. Neither did I miss the look he and Drinian shared.

"It is an honor, Your Majesties," Drinian said as he too bowed low. "And who, might I inquire, is your friend?"

"That's our cousin, Eustace," Lucy answered.

"And am I to understand then, that he is under Her Majesty's protection?" Reepicheep asked.

"He is, Reep. I'm sorry."

I'd had enough of the small talk and I was eager to have my answer to a burning question.

"Now that the introductions have been made," I said turning to Caspian. "Tell me, friend, where is Aaralynn? Where is my wife?"


	4. Silent Anger

**One Fine Day**

**Chapter 4**

**Silent Anger  
**

"Where is Aaralynn? Where is my wife?"

I couldn't expect Edmund to go very long without asking about Aaralynn. In fact, I was rather surprised at how long he did hold off. Unfortunately, I wasn't prepared to give him my answer.

"Rynelf! Just in time," I said, glad for the distraction. Rynelf handed us all a glass of simmering rum. "Drink up, Edmund. Aaralynn would have both our heads if we caught cold." I tried acting as though Aaralynn's absence meant nothing, but one look at Edmund told me he saw through my act. However, he still drank.

"Caspian, where is Aaralynn?" he asked again. His voice was still calm, but I could tell the next time he asked it wouldn't be. Before I could think of any other distraction, Reepicheep spoke up.

"Her Majesty Queen Aaralynn is on the Lone Islands."

The look Edmund gave me then said he knew there was more to the story than that, but before he could ask about it, Lucy provided me with another delay. She sneezed.

"What a poor fool I'm being. Spiced rum will do no good if we remain in wet clothes. Now, I'm afraid I have no female clothes on board for you Lucy, but I'm sure you can find a way to make do with some of mine. You can take Aaralynn's cabin for the time and Edmund and your cousin can bunk with me. This way."

I hurried along to my cabin making sure I never really gave Edmund a chance to ask again. I rummaged through my drawers and pulled out four sets of clothes. I found the smallest ones I could for Lucy.

"Reep, will you show Queen Lucy to her cabin please. Ed, you can change in here. I'll see to it that these clothes are taken to your cousin and then I must speak with the Captain. You may find me in the poop cabin when you are ready."

And then I left quickly.

XXXX

Drinian was already in the poop cabin when I arrived, fresh in my dry clothes. Drinian was usually a man with a steady and cool countenance, today was no different. He face did not betray his emotions. But his eyes…his eyes showed the worry I felt.

"We knew this question would be asked sooner or later by someone in the crew," Drinian said.

"I know." I ran a hand through my hair. "But I was hoping to have an answer for when it was asked. I never expected Edmund and Lucy to arrive. I mean, I am glad to have them on board, of course I am. They're great friends of mine. It's just…"

"It's just Queen Aaralynn…"

"Exactly! What am I supposed to tell Edmund when he asks again, and I know he will ask again. And when he does it will not be as polite as the first few times."

"You will tell him what you can, Sire. It's the only thing you can do."

"At least I won't have to tell Reep just yet."

"Aslan's mercy! You'd never hear the end of the Mouse's honor speech then."

At that moment the cabin door opened and in walked Edmund, Lucy, and Reepicheep. Edmund did not look pleased. I cast a sidelong glance at Drinian. _Here we go_, I thought.

"Thank you, Reep," I said. "You may return to your post."

"I asked Reepicheep to join us," Edmund said in a voice that could not be questioned. "That's not a problem, is it Caspian?" Even Lucy's eyes widened a little at the challenge.

"Of course not, King Edmund," I replied swallowing hard.

"Good. Now, I'm only going to ask this one more time, Caspian. Do not make me do it again. Where is Aaralynn?"

Reepicheep looked up at Edmund in confusion. "But, Your Majesty, I have already informed you that Queen Aaralynn is on the Lone Islands."

Edmund gave the Mouse a tight, diplomatic smile. "I know that is what you may have been told, Reepicheep, but I think it is time we both heard the truth. Caspian?"

I sighed heavily and sat in one of the available chairs. There was no escaping it now. I knew I must simply tell him everything I knew and take whatever wrath the Just King issued.

"Aaralynn is on the Lone Islands…the last we heard. She sailed there nearly a year ago aboard Drinian's old vessel, the _Duchess_. The plan was for her to stay the two weeks the _Duchess_ would be docked and then return to the Cair. Only, when she arrived she decided to stay until I joined her a year later. She wasn't there alone though; Drinian left behind the _Duchess_' First Mate, Kohl."

Edmund's expression softened a little simply because he knew he was receiving the truth. He was still upset, however, and now a little confused as well.

"If the plan was for her to leave after the two weeks, then why would she stay?" he asked.

"Because she felt she needed to, for the people. She felt…she didn't think they were ready for my state visit. She stayed to help them."

"Then why lie to Reepicheep about it? And forgive me if I presume too much, but I believe he is not the only Narnian you have lied to."

I sighed. Edmund was right. Very few knew why Aaralynn chose to stay on the islands, and fewer still knew of the possible danger she was in.

"I am sorry, Reepicheep," I apologized to the Mouse before answering Edmund's question. "But we thought it best that few knew the whole truth." Then I turned my attention back to Edmund and addressed him. "Aaralynn was not on the islands as a Narnian Queen. She was there in secret, under the name Estelle."

"Estelle?" Edmund sounded surprised.

"It was her mother's name," I explained. This seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

"I think I knew her reasons for choosing the name Estelle better than you."

"Edmund," Lucy admonished gently. Edmund closed in eyes in what was surely meant to be a moment to collect himself. When he asked his next question, he had the illusion of calmness once more.

"Why the secrecy?"

"She felt it necessary."

"Why?" He was growing impatient again.

"Perhaps to answer that question Your Majesty must first retreat to explain the reasons behind your own voyage and the Queen's concerns that arose from that," Drinian suggested.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Lucy chimed. Edmund merely nodded for me to continue.

"Very well then," I said. "As you know, after the war the depths of my uncles' treason began to be revealed. Among his crimes was the alienation of me from any of my father's supporters through banishment, imprisonment, discrediting, and even killing. Any Lord who may have supported my rise to the throne, Miraz eliminated. There were seven Lords who alone of the Telmarines did not fear the sea. And so Miraz sent them aboard a Galman vessel and with a Galman crew to sail east and discover the lands that were there. As he hoped, they did not return."

"I remember Dr. Cornelius telling us that one evening at dinner," Lucy said. "And at your coronation you vowed to discover their fate."

"Indeed," I replied. "So once there was peace, Aaralynn and I began making plans for a voyage east. Drinian and a crew of Galman ship builders arrived from Galma to assist us. Aaralynn oversaw most of the plans for the ship's design. She wanted it modeled after and ancient Narnian vessel."

"The _Splendor Hyaline_?" Edmund's question wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

"Yes! That's the one. Does it do her justice?"

"I haven't seen much of her yet, but if she looks like the ship in the painting then I do think there is some resemblance," Lucy said.

"What painting?"

"Forget the painting for now; we can tell you our story later. First I want the rest of yours. I assume you have now set sail to discover the fate of the seven Lords. What concerns arose that bothered Aaralynn?" Edmund asked.

"It was the Islands themselves that concerned her. After you left, we sent word to the surrounding kingdoms informing them of our new reign and we began trying to make peace, renew alliances. In time we heard from all and established relations with all, including Calormen, save for the Lone Islands. They have been silent since Caspian the Conqueror.

"That is what worried Aaralynn. She went to discover why they were silent. What she found was worse than what she anticipated. In her letters she has spoken of injustice roaming free, and of the people living in constant fear of persecution. She stayed behind to try and help them."

"Her letters? So she has been in frequent contact with you?"

I sighed heavily again. So far things had gone fairly well, but I dreaded his response to my next answer.

"For a while she was." Edmund's eyebrows rose. "We received letters almost weekly. She even reported to having found one of the Lords there, so we believe."

"You believe?"

"The letters were coded. She didn't say anything out right in case they were intercepted."

"That was probably wise. So what happened? You said you were receiving letters frequently, 'for a while.' What changed?"

"We don't really know. Her letters started arriving less frequently. Sometimes it seemed as though we had missed a letter altogether. The urgency with which she wrote increased, and the letters themselves became shorter. After her last letter, Drinian and I thought it was time to take action. We moved the start of the voyage up by two months. The _Dawn Treader_ wasn't set to leave Cair Paravel until the tenth month, and yet here we are just a few days out from Narrowhaven."

"And how long has it been since you've heard from Aaralynn? A month? Two months?" Edmund asked.

"It's been more like five months, and closer to six."

All the color but red seemed to drain from Edmund's face. His eyes narrowed into thin slits and his cheeks hallowed. Meanwhile Lucy gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. Reepicheep bowed his head in solemnity. When Edmund spoke again, his voice was laden with unbridled anger, as I feared it would be.

"Six months? You haven't heard from my wife in six months and this is the rescue you have to offer? Where is the fleet? Where is the army?"

"There is no fleet, and the army is back at the Cair," I replied, a little surprised by his question. "My voyage is still one of peaceful diplomacy. You would not take an army to a diplomacy meeting."

"I would if I had not heard from my wife in six months and I knew she was there with no protection!"

"Edmund," Lucy said as she tried to calm him down.

"She had protection. Kohl was with her and she has her own skill to keep her safe," I said.

"Aaralynn has never been a skilled fighter. She is decent with the bow, but when it comes to fighting with a sword she has never had the concentration for it."

I would have let Edmund speak poorly about me all day, but the moment he spoke ill of Aaralynn, I lost it. I rose from the chair with such speed it pushed the chair into the wall with a bang.

"Aaralynn is a decent fighter; she has worked hard to improve her skill. She spent time in the training yard every day since you left. She put all of her spare time and energy into becoming the skilled fighter you wanted her to be. She is very capable of defending herself. If at any point I doubted her skill I would have sent the entire Narnian army aboard the fastest vessel to bring her home. **DO NOT** doubt my concern for your wife. She has become a very dear friend, and I would risk anything to keep her safe."

"It has been many years since you have seen her, Your Majesty," Drinian said. "If you cannot trust in the Queen's own new found skill, then you can trust is Kohl's. He has won many championships for his skill with the sword. Furthermore, I know he would give his life for that of Queen Aaralynn's." Drinian's mannerisms were still calm, but I could hear the edge in his voice.

"Have you ever thought to consider, Captain, that your man has already given his life, leaving my wife in jeopardy?"

Edmund's silent anger was far worse than a screaming rampage. I knew, without a doubt, that I had greatly disappointed him as a King and even more so as a friend. As Edmund left the cabin I sunk into my flung chair. My head hung low.

"I'm sorry, Caspian," Lucy apologized for her brother. "He doesn't mean to dishonor you. These last three years have been really hard on him. It's like he's a different person without Aaralynn. He's colder, crueler. Once he's back with her, he'll realize what an ass he's being."

"That's if we find her well in hand," I said, suddenly doubting we would.

"We will," Lucy replied with all the confidence. "I do not believe Aslan brought us back this time only to break Edmund's spirit. Just wait, you'll see."

"Thanks, Lucy." I was able to smile faintly as she reached out to place a hand over mine. Then her eyes widened in excitement.

"Now, speaking of seeing, I would like to see this ship. What did you call her? The _Dawn Treader_?"


	5. Confidant

**Warning: This chapter is a little more mature than the ones before. It's not enough to change the rating, I think; it's very mild. However, I thought I would leave this little warning for those of you who may want it. To avoid the maturity, simply bypass the flashback, ie. the italicized part or the Golden Age part. If you do read it all, just keep in mind that Edmund and Aaralynn are husband and wife both in the present and in the flashback.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**One Fine Day**

**Chapter 5**

**Confidant**

**The Golden Age**

_"No, you're swinging too low, and don't forget the follow through. Now, try it again. Just like I showed you," I said as I raised my sword for the counter action._

_ "Edmund," Aaralynn groaned. "I'm trying to do it like you showed me, but I think there is something wrong with this sword. Can we try again later? We've been doing this all morning."_

_ "All morning? It's hardly been an hour," I corrected her._

_ "Really? Well it feels like it's been all morning. I'm so sore." She tilted her head to the side exposing the soft, sweet skin of her neck, while she brought her right hand up to rub her left shoulder tenderly. I did not fail to miss the coy smile she tried to conceal. I knew she was trying to distract me, but still, I could feel my heart pulse a little faster._

_ "You're probably just sore from yesterday. If you work through it, you'll build endurance."_

_ "Hmm, well I think it means you didn't rub the kinks out well enough last night." Her smile increased. I relaxed my stance and held my wooden sword more casually._

_ "You didn't seem to be complaining much last night. In fact, the sounds I heard you making seemed to be rather the opposite of complaining." She stopped rubbing her neck and smiled at me freely; I smiled back. _

_ "I'll do better tonight," I said._

_ "Do you promise?"_

_ "I promise. Now, pick up your sword and try it again."_

_ I lifted my own sword once more and took up my previous stance. As I stood waiting for her to attack, I could see her eyes scanning over my body and she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. I was well aware that my fighting seemed to elicit a strong arousal in her, but I wasn't about to trust her training with anyone else. And besides, I can't say I didn't enjoy how our training sessions often ended._

_ We carried on for a little while longer. I have to admit, when she wasn't trying to get out of practice, Aaralynn was earnestly putting in her hardest effort. I could ask for nothing more. But sometimes, even with her hardest effort, she still had great difficulty in performing simple moves._

_ "Ugh!" Aaralynn cried out in frustration as she failed yet again at the move I was trying to show her. She flung her wooden practice sword to the ground. "I'm sorry, Edmund. I just can't do it."_

_ I picked up her sword and set it next to mine against the wall. "Yes, you can, Aaralynn." I said gently as I placed my hands on her arms. "It just may take some more practice. It's a difficult move."_

_ "No it's not!" She shoved out of my arms. "I saw you training Heulyn the other day and you covered this move with him. He got it in no time."_

_ She was right of course. It was a rather simple move._

_ "I just think it's me," she said. "I'm a singer, not a fighter. I wasn't meant to fight like you. Why is it so important to you that I know how to fight anyway?"_

_ "Because I need to know…I need to know that if something were to happen to me, if for some reason I couldn't be with you and you or whatever children we may have were in danger, I need to know that you would be alright. Though I never intend for you to be in such a position, I need to know that you could defend yourself. I love you, Aaralynn, and the thought of anything happening to you is…it's unbearable."_

_ Aaralynn wrapped her arms around me and held me close for a while. She didn't say anything. She didn't tell me I was foolish or not to worry. She simply held me, and it felt…nice. Then, when she pulled back, she tenderly kissed my jaw just below the ear._

_ "I love you too, Edmund. And I don't even want to think about a time when you might not be there. I promise, from now on, I will try harder, but maybe…maybe it's not just me. Maybe part of the problem is that you're here with your sword. You know how I like to watch you fight, and sometimes it's hard to stay focused."_

_ "I'm aware of that, and I thought of asking someone else to train you, but I just cannot bring myself to allow you to train with anyone but the best." I finished with what Lucy would call my signature smirk._

_ "Oh ho-ho! So you're the best now, is that it?"_

_ "I am in indeed. Do you deny it?"_

_ She didn't answer my question. Instead, she smiled seductively and began to let her hands slowly travel down my chest. "Well then, oh Master Swordsman, do you have any further lessons for your eager pupil?" she whispered._

_ "I have many lessons for you, and I will never tire of teaching them." With my hands low on her hips, I pulled her body flush against mine._

_ Suddenly, one of her delicate hands brushed over that most tender of spots. Our bodies were pressed together so closely no one would have been able to see her bold action, but if they had it would appear to have been an innocent accident. I knew otherwise. In seconds I was beside myself with desire. It was all I could do to whisper out, "Bedroom."_

_ Aaralynn pulled her bottom lip between her teeth again. "Only if you can get us there quickly."_

_ "Oh, love, there won't be anything quick about it."_

**Present Day Narnia**

"Edmund," Lucy said, gently stirring me from my thoughts.

I had to check myself before responding. Flashbacks like that one were a common occurrence over the last three years. Usually, though, I only remembered innocent moments. The more intimate memories, however, were becoming increasingly more common.

"Yes, Lucy?" I said at last.

"I was just wondering how you were doing."

"How do you think?"

Lucy was silent for a moment. I was thankful for that, but I knew it wouldn't last. "I know Aaralynn wasn't much of a fighter before, but Caspian says she's been practicing a lot. Reep and Glenstorm have been among her principal trainers, but she's made an effort to seek help from a variety of Narnians and learning a variety of styles."

"That may be, but it's only been three years. It takes longer than that to master the sword."

"It's been five and half years for them."

I couldn't help it. I flinched at Lucy's words. I knew she meant them in a positive manner, indicating that Aaralynn had more time to practice, but the thought that Aaralynn had to wait nearly twice as long as I did, that she had to suffer the loneliness and memories nearly twice as long as I had, hurt.

"And besides," Lucy continued. "I think we both know Aaralynn's problem wasn't for lack of practice." Lucy flashed me a knowing look, and suddenly I realized that she was well aware of how our sessions ended. I momentarily wondered how many knew.

We were both silent for a while. I was trying not to think about my training sessions with Aaralynn and what followed them. Meanwhile, I'm sure Lucy was trying to tread lightly around a difficult subject. Eventually she gave up and just came out with it.

"Caspian has the letters with him. He brought them so he could try to decipher them a little more. I suggested he let you look at them. I mean, no one knows Aaralynn better than you."

"I'm not sure how much help I could be, Lucy. The whole idea of Aaralynn putting herself in danger and writing codded letters doesn't really sound like the Aaralynn I knew."

"Well I can't argue with you on that one," she said. "It sounds more like something you would do."

I wanted to protest, but I couldn't. I knew Lucy was right; I would do something like that. I also knew, that I should at least try to look at the letters. I sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll take a look at them."

Lucy looped her arm through mine with a large Lucy-esque smile. "Good, because I may have already promised Caspian you would."

Of course she had.

With her arm still through mine, Lucy led me back to the cabin we had been in earlier. The letters lay in waiting on the table. I wasn't any sort of company any one wanted to be around at the moment so, once Lucy saw that I had made myself comfortable in the chair that Caspian had previously occupied, she left.

I couldn't even begin to say how much time I spent alone reading over the letters. It was hours easily. At one point a Faun soundlessly brought me a tray of food. I barely ate it though; I had no appetite to eat.

I read each letter carefully and multiple times. Caspian, or more likely Lucy, left some ink and blank parchment for me to make notes on, and I did just that. When I ran out of parchment I circled and underlined words in the letters and wrote quick notes on the sides. There were times while I was reading when I could hardly believe it was the same Aaralynn I married that was writing. Many of the details she described or the events she eluded to hardly sounded like things she would do. These moments, though, were quickly followed by a brief anecdote in which I could hear her laughter and see her eyes light up with mirth, and I knew beyond doubt that it was my Aaralynn.

There was an authoritative, yet somehow timid, knock on the door.

"You may enter," I called out without looking up. I was reading over Aaralynn's final letter again.

The knocker moved into the room without speaking a word. I was still sensible enough to detect the soft thud of a boot, so I knew it wasn't a native Narnian. Neither was it Lucy, because I'd noticed earlier that she was barefoot.

"Whoa," the knocker said. I knew the voice well, but I still looked up for confirmation. It was Caspian.

I looked back down at my work. "My analyses are often over scrutinized."

Caspian was strangely quiet as he began to slowly turn about the room. Even I could feel the growing awkward tension.

"Did you come in here for something, Caspian?" I didn't mean for that to sound as harsh as it did, but before I could correct it, Caspian replied.

"No, not really, but I was…" He paused and took a deep breath as though he were preparing for a vicious attack. "I was wondering if you might like to come back to those in the morning and retire for the night. I am sure it has been a long day for you as well."

Retire for the night? Was it really that time already? I looked out the open window to see a black sky lit by thousands of stars. _Huh_.

"Pardon?" Caspian questioned. Apparently I'd gasped aloud.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "I just…I didn't realize it was that dark already."

"Time slips easily when we are engrossed in our work. Aaralynn nags me all the time about becoming so consumed."

I closed my eyes as the familiar memories came back. "She often did the same to me."

One look at Caspian confirmed it; I wasn't the only one who noticed our difference in tense.

There was another bout of silence that was quickly becoming awkward, and Caspian rushed to fill it. "I am sorry to have bothered you; it was your sister's idea that I come to see you, though I don't know why she insisted so strongly. I will leave. I am sure you remember where the cabin is; if not any member of the night crew will be glad to show you the way." He bowed his head slightly and then quickly made for the door.

"Caspian, wait!" I called before he made it to the door. I knew why Lucy had sent him. I had not spent the entire time in the cabin merely reading over and taking notes on Aaralynn's letters. I had put some time into reflecting on my earlier actions.

"My sister has known me many years," I began. "I am…glad…you came to see me. Please." I motioned for him to take a seat.

As Caspian made his way over, trying not to appear too eager, I gingerly set the letters and my notes of them aside. I knew what I needed to do, but I was somewhat lost on how to do it. Caspian wasn't a subject bound to follow my judgment. He was a king, more so, he was a friend. I had to bear that in mind.

I took a deep breath and began. "I cannot hold you responsible for Aaralynn's presence on the Lone Islands. My sister tells me it has been five years for you, and thus Aaralynn is once more of an age and mind in which she can make her own choices. Her choices may not have always been the best ones, but as her husband I must respect them. It was unjust of me to hold you accountable for her decisions."

I paused for a moment. I knew I needed to say more, I needed to actually say the words _"I'm sorry"_, but my concern for Aaralynn's safety was still too dominant.

"Say no more, Edmund," Caspian said breaking through my thoughts. "Given the circumstance, I will see this for what it is meant to be, and I accept the apology."

"Thank you, Caspian. That means a great deal to me. And I trust there will come a day when I have strength enough to say what needs to be said."

"And I will accept your words as sincerely then as I do now."

I leaned back in my chair and ran my hands through my hair with a sigh. A small weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Though I was still weighed down, I could breathe at least a little easier.

"I feel like I should apologize as well. I had wished to have this all sorted by the time you arrived."

I raised my eyes and looked at Caspian curiously. "By the time I arrived? You knew I'd be joining you on the voyage?"

"No, no, I knew no such thing. Aaralynn has been convinced of your return from the moment you left, and she has done her best to convince everyone else of it as well. I knew it was only a matter of time."

"I do not doubt it. When she sets her mind to something, there is little that can sway it." Memory upon memory suddenly began to bombard me and I could feel that guttural pain I often suffered begin to rise within. I bit down and tried hard to push the memories and pain aside.

"I know it may not be my place," Caspian began softly, "but we were once friends. You may confide in me whatever you wish. I will keep your council."

Peter had often been my confidant since our last return, but over the past year the distance between us had begun to grow. He had become immersed in his studies, and I felt it unfair to continue to bog him down with my pining. Then Lucy and I were sent to our cousin's. I couldn't confide in her because she didn't quite understand; Lucy had never been in love before. Peter, at least, knew a little something of it. I didn't know if Caspian knew anything of love, but maybe it wouldn't matter. Maybe all I needed was for someone to hear.

And so I spoke. I told him everything that had passed through my mind since hearing the news of Aaralynn's disappearance. I told him, vaguely, of the memories and feelings that had emerged. And I told him my doubts and fears, and he simply listened.


	6. Land Ho

**I took a few liberties here, to really expand on the Lone Islands. Oh, and in case you were wondering, this will be mostly book based, but with a few movie elements thrown in. ****Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**One Fine Day**

**Chapter 6**

**Land Ho**

"Land Ho!" Rhince, whom I had learned was the First Mate, called down from crow's nest. Everyone on deck turned and looked in his direction, and then in the direction he was pointing. There, on the horizon and barely visible, was a small gray mass which any sailor could identify as land. Caspian jumped up a deck to where Drinian stood at the helm. I caught Lucy's eye before slowly making my way to join them.

"What do you make of it?" Drinian asked as he handed me the spyglass he and Caspian had been sharing. I took my time and studied the gray mass carefully.

"How long have we been at sea?" I asked.

"We are now in the twelfth day sailing from Cair Paravel," the Captain replied.

I pulled the spyglass from my eye. It was still early dawn and the wind was good.

"We'll come in too quickly if this wind keeps."

"Furl the sail!" Drinian commanded; his request was promptly seen to.

After our talk two days ago, I'd informed Caspian that it would be best to enlighten the entire crew of the situation. Every man and creature deserved to know of the possible danger we faced. The crew's decrease in morale was noticeable even to Lucy and I who hardly knew them. I could only surmise that their fondness for Aaralynn was strong and their concern for her was great.

With the sail furled our pace slowed. The wind and waves were still enough to keep us moving toward our destination however. Rhince came down from the crow's nest and joined the rest of us.

"I think it is time we hear this plan of yours, King Edmund," Drinian suggested.

"I am pressed to agree with you."

"Shall we do it in the map room then?" Caspian asked.

I nodded and led the way; the rest filed in behind. Spread on the desk was a map of the Eastern Sea, from the northern coast of Ettinsmoor to the southern realms of Calormen. The Lone Islands were a small blotch and one island was barely distinguishable from another. Lying over the uncharted portion of the map was a separate map of the Lone Islands alone. I used this map as my focus. Some of Aaralynn's key letters were close beside for easy access.

"Our destination is here," I said once everyone was in and the door closed. I placed my finger on the southeast corner of Avra. "Bern's Stead."

"Bern's Stead?" Caspian asked.

"Or Bernstead, perhaps," I corrected. "You told me you believed Aaralynn had found one of your missing Lord's on the island. After reading through the letters, I agree, and I believe she found Lord Bern." I grinned slightly; I couldn't help it when I thought of Aaralynn's determination. "You may not have been expecting my arrival, Caspian, but I believe she was counting on it. Many of her references you would not have picked up on because they are specific to the last time she and I visited the Islands.

"The port of Narrowhaven, as you know, lies here," I continued, moving my finger. "If we sail south around Doorn and come upon the south side of Avra, we can pass Narrowhaven unseen. Arriving at dusk will provide us with light enough to see and yet enough cover from unwanted eyes."

"But Edmund, do you really think Aaralynn will still be there if she's in trouble?" Lucy asked.

"No, I don't think she'll be there at all."

"Then why go to Bern's Stead at all? Why not sail into Narrowhaven?" Rhince asked.

"Because it is her last place of known origin. Our best chance of discovering where she might be now is to search Bern's Stead."

"And if we are not the only ones looking for her, then we do not want to arouse suspicion by asking around in Narrowhaven," Drinian chimed in.

"Precisely, Captain. Now…" Before I could say anymore the door suddenly opened and Eustace barged in.

"Why have we stopped? Why isn't the sail out? I heard land was spotted. Why aren't we moving towards it?"

"This is a private meeting, of which you are not privileged to attend," Reepicheep said, bounding forward towards the door. Eustace grimaced at the Mouse, but he did not back out.

"I demand to be taken to shore at once," he said as he tried to take a wide berth around Reepicheep and came to a stop at the desk. "I want to lodge a complaint and have you all arrested for kidnapping!"

"By the grace of Aslan, Eustace, if you…" I began but Lucy quickly jumped in.

"You haven't been kidnapped, Eustace…"

"Who would want to kidnap him?" Rhince mumbled softly to Drinian.

"And we haven't stopped moving," Lucy continued. "We have just furled the sail to…maintain its good condition. The wind and waves are strong enough to keep us moving. It's a common sailing practice to maintain the sail when possible." Lucy's lies never sounded like lies, and her talent served us well in the moment.

"What rubbish!" Eustace spouted. "What's the point in having something that's no good to use all the time? Just another shortcoming of this blasted tub you call a ship."

"Eustace…"

"Come on, Eustace, let's step outside and I'll show you just how well we're still moving," Lucy said, once more cutting me off. She took a firm hold of Eustace's arm and dragged him out of the cabin.

XXX

The sun was just where I wanted it to be when we dropped the anchor just off the south coast of Avra. A few ships were rowing into Narrowhaven on Doorn for the night, and I knew more would follow so one extra vessel sailing around wouldn't be as noticed. We lowered two long boats and took a small party, which included Lucy, Caspian, and Drinian, ashore. The Native Narnians stayed on board with Rhince in command, with the exception of Reepicheep. Everyone knew there would no convincing the Mouse to stay, and so no one bothered to try.

We rowed the long boats up to what appeared to be public docking. Everyone was silent as we climbed out, and I soon noticed that _everything_ was silent. It was strange. Our light would not last long though. We had little choice; we needed to carry on and find Bern's Stead.

Lucy came to stand beside me, and she whispered, "Are you sure this is the right place?" I'm sure she had noticed the silence too.

I quickly pulled out one of Aaralynn's letters, I knew exactly which one I needed, and pointed to one of the spots where I made notes. Lucy quickly read over the note before glancing up at the town before us.

"Well, I suppose it does look a little like a fish's tale," she said.

I nodded curtly. "We carry on as planned," I said to the party. "But everyone be extra wary, I don't…What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay on the ship."

Eustace scoffed. "And I said I wanted to be taken to the Consul. Now, which way is it?"

I ignored his inquiry, and offered one of my own. "Who even let you on the long boat?"

"I did," Lucy said. "Come on, Ed, you know he never would have stayed on the _Dawn Treader_. And I thought that maybe this would finally convince him that he's not in the other world anymore."

"Fine, but he's your responsibility. Now, let's get moving before we lose all of the light"

We moved into the small town quietly. Drinian and Caspian walked near me while Lucy held back to walk near Eustace. I had told everyone the key signs we were looking for so they were on the lookout as well and it wasn't just me.

As we moved through town things remained quiet. The streets were mostly empty and the few people we did see quickly scurried away at the sight of us. With each minute that passed I became more on edge, and with the fading light my sensible instincts were telling me to return to the _Dawn Treader_ and come back in the day light.

My desire to find Aaralynn quickly though, was not sensible. We kept on.

We wandered through town, turning here and there. The silence that overlaid the town fell on us too and no one spoke. Not even Eustace. At last we came to the far side of the town. We were on a once well-trodden dirt road that was now beginning to be overrun by grass and weeds. Before us, on the top of a hill that overlooked both the bay and the sea, were the remains of what appeared to have once been a grand estate. I paused for a moment to catch my breath at the sight of it. I had to mentally remind myself that I wasn't expecting to find Aaralynn still hiding out there, but I think a small part of me was hoping to prove the rest of me wrong.

Caspian and Drinian did not notice my pause and carried on. I soon followed. There was an iron wrought fence that surrounded the property, but the gate was knocked off its hinges. I was making my way through the opening when the ground shifted beneath my foot. I was standing on part of a broken sign, and when I pieced the two halves together it read:

Bernstead

"Long Live the True King"

"The 'True King?' Do you think he means Aslan?" Lucy asked, reading the sign over my shoulder.

"Could be, or he could be referring to Caspian since Miraz was sitting on the throne as a usurper when Bern was sent away."

Our progression up the hill was like the rest of our journey so far, silent. The grass was wild and high in some spots, and low and charred in other spots leading me to believe that some fires were more recent. We passed the burned remains of a field house and what looked like a small stable; I hoped there were no horses inside at the time of the fire. There was destruction upon destruction on the grounds of Bernstead, and the main house didn't seem to fare any better. Everywhere I looked my eyes saw blackened timber and crumbling stone. I may not have been hoping to find Aaralynn at the estate anymore, but I was surely hoping she got out in time.

We had been shifting through the debris for maybe ten minutes and the last of our light was dwindling to nothing when Lucy suddenly called out.

"Ed!"

I turned quickly in her direction and saw that she was holding something akin to paper.

"You…you might want to see this," she said, holding the paper out to me.

By now the last of the sunlight was completely gone, but I had my handy torch (kindly returned to me by Caspian after I left it here on our last trip) on hand. I pulled it out and clicked on the light. The piece of paper was actually a wanted poster with a crude sketch in the center.

"What does it say?" Caspian asked. I looked up to find that he and the rest of the party had joined Lucy and me, so I read the poster aloud.

"Wanted, for crimes against His Sufficiency. Crimes include, but are not limited to: theft, resisting The Keepers, jail break, general debauchery, and treason." My eyes raised at the last crime listed. "Reward offered. It appears they've increased the reward a couple of times, the most recent one is nine hundred crescents."

One of the crewmen, Rynelf, whistled. "That's a hefty sum. Who are they looking for?"

I studied the sketch carefully. It was very crude and roughly done, and the expression on the face seemed unnatural. I concluded that the artists must have taken some liberties to make the face appear more sinister. The longer I studied the sketch, though, the clearer the natural features became. I looked to Lucy, and I knew just by looking at her that she'd already figured it out. And so had I.

"It's Aaralynn."


	7. The Keepers

**Sorry for the delay; I wanted to leave you in suspense for awhile longer. Haha. No, really, I've been delayed by that little thing called "life." It gets to all of us sometimes. That, and I want to make sure these next few chapters are absolutely perfect for you all. You'll see why.**

* * *

**One Fine Day**

**Chapter 7**

**The Keepers**

Edmund's words rung in the silent air. He sounded confused at first, but then I saw the hurt and the anger come crashing down on him. Before he could say any more though, the air rang with a true crash. I turned quickly over my shoulder to see that Eustace had somehow managed to knock over a pillar sending it crashing and tumbling into the fallen stones around it.

"Lion's Mane boy! Could you have been any louder?" Drinian whispered harshly.

"I'll have you know…"

**"ATTACK!"**

Suddenly men with weapons were coming at us from every angle. Fortunately we all had weapons of our own and we were all skilled fighters. I ducked under the swing of the first man that came at me while simultaneously pulling out my sword. I used the hilt to knock him on the back of his neck, and he fell. Then I turned quickly to engage my next opponent. I was aware of Edmund and Caspian fighting close beside me. We seemed to be fending off our attackers well, but my cousin always has a way of ruining things.

"Ahhh!" His scream was so frightful and piercing, I thought surely he had been severely injured. As it was though, he was merely being held by one man with a small knife to his throat. His capture, though, had the intended effect on us and we stopped fighting.

"Now," began the man holding Eustace, "unless you want to hear this one scream like a girl again…"

"Like a girl?" Eustace scoffed.

"I suggest you put down your weapons."

We all did what he said with reluctance, some of us with more reluctance than others.

"Clap 'em in irons."

As someone began to put chains on me, very roughly too I might add, I caught Edmund's eye. They seemed to say, _"You just had to bring Eustace along."_ I returned a look of my own that said, _"Well, how was I to know we'd be attacked and that he would be caught by a vagabond and scream like a girl?"_ His eyes replied with, _"Really, Lu? It's Eustace were talking about."_ Then they added, _"Vagabond?"_

"Ow!" I said aloud as one of the cuffs pinched my wrist.

"Who are you? And where are you taking us?" Caspian commanded in a very authoritative voice. I shared a wary look with Edmund; before departing the _Dawn Treader_, we'd all agreed that none of us would reveal that we were Kings and Queen.

The Vagabond who appeared to be in charge, the one who caught Eustace, replied with a toothy smirk. "We're The Keepers, and you're going to the jail house. Then to'morrow you'll be judged by 'is Sufficiency, an' from there…Market."

"And what is our crime?" Edmund asked.

"Trespassin'…fer now."

"'Ey Pug, look wha' we caught." One of the Vagabonds came around carrying Reepicheep. He was bound by both his hands and his feet.

"Unhand me!" Reepicheep cried. "Put me down and duel me like a man you Poltroon!"

"Mercy! It talks!" Pug replied. "Nice find. 'E'll fetch a pretty price at Market to be sure. Now tell me, was it one o' you which trained 'em?"

"Trained me! Wha…Wh…Humph!" And for the first time since I recall meeting him, Reepicheep was speechless.

Pug and the Vagabonds, I would not call them Keepers, led us back down the hill, but not through the town. Instead we were led to a couple of small boats, where we were rowed across the bay to Narrowhaven. They led us through dark and empty streets. As we were marched I noticed that the once bustling port city seemed no better off than the small village on Avra. In fact, it almost seemed worse. Many of the homes and business were boarded up. There were street carts barren and over turned as though there had been a struggle. And it appeared that the street vendor had lost because no vendor would leave his cart unattended. I shared a glance with Edmund and knew that he noticed the wreckage too.

At last we were led to one of the best well-kept buildings. It was a maze of passageways and cells with thick iron bared doors. The jail house, I presumed. Suddenly the Vagabonds began to pull us apart, some heading down one passageway while the others went down another. I realized they were separating us. One Vagabond pulled Edmund away from me.

"No! Edmund!"

"Lucy! Let me go!" Edmund struggled against his Vagabond. "Lucy!" Suddenly the Vagabond slapped Edmund hard across the face.

"No! Edmund! No!" I fought against my Vagabond too, but without my sword or dagger I was no match for him.

"It's alright, Lu!" Edmund called with a bloody lip. "It's alright. I'll find you!"

And then he was pulled out of sight. I continued to struggle, but I felt the prick of tears begin. I refused to cry in front of the Vagabonds so I stopped fighting and focused my energy on keeping the tears back.

I was led to the last cell in the passage with a few other crew members and Eustace. Our chains were removed and the iron door was locked behind the last Vagabond to leave.

I don't know how long we were left in the cell alone, but the moment the Vagabonds had left the vicinity Rynelf and I tried our best to force the door open. Some of the others tried too, but it wouldn't budge. Eustace, of course, did nothing but sit in the corner and grumble.

Eventually I flopped in a corner to stew over our predicament. I was fine. The crew was fine. Reepicheep was…insulted, but fine. I was worried about Edmund though. I knew that under normal circumstances and when he was in his right mind, Edmund would have no problems handling himself and he'd be fine. But these circumstances were far from normal and Edmund was even further from his right mind.

I really don't know how much time passed while I stewed. Occasionally an idea would come to mind in which I thought we might be able to escape. I'd get up and rouse the crew members with me. We'd try my idea and fail. Then someone would try to tweak it, but that wouldn't work either and we'd all sit back down again. I was never fully discouraged though, because I knew that somewhere in this maze of cells Edmund, Caspian, and Drinian were doing the same thing.

XXX

I must have dozed off because the bit of night sky that I could see through the solitary window was darker than before. As I looked into the dark sky and felt the slightest chill of the air through the window, an old Narnian proverb came to mind: the coldest winter falls before warmest spring. I could only hope that was the case for the Islands now. I looked around our cell to see that everyone else had dozed off as well. I wondered what had woken me then. A moment later I knew what it must have been. There was a commotion in the hallway, and it seemed to be coming closer.

"Ow! Le' go of me! Don't you know who I am!"

I looked around the cell and saw that I wasn't the only one being aroused by the shouting.

"I sa' let! Me! Go!"

"Oh, we go' ourselves a kicker 'ere. Where should we put 'im?"

"Last cell oughta do."

Suddenly a face appeared outside our door. Another Vagabond by the looks of it.

"There's already someone 'ere," the Vagbond called to someone out of sight.

"Well that can be said about all 'em, can't it." The first Vagabond laughed. "Open it."

While the Vagabond at the door was distracted with trying to find the right key, I contemplated making a run for it. Perhaps I could make it to the ships and we could devise a plan to rescue the others. I looked to Rynelf and he glanced in Eustace's direction. My dope of a cousin was still fast asleep, so much for running. At last the door opened and the other Vagabond deposited a strange young boy into our cell. The boy at once turned around and held out his hands. The Vagabonds laughed.

"What 'chu want me to do with those?"

"Well, aren't you gonna take them off?" the boy asked.

The Vagabonds simply laughed again before locking the door and heading off.

"You wait 'til my Pa hears about this! You'll be sorry you ever touched me! You'll be sorry!"

When he was done yelling, the boy turned around to inspect the cell. My first description of "strange" didn't seem to quite cover it. His hat was askew and covering most of his eyes. His clothes were dirty and his face was dirtier. And there was a strange patch of hair above his lip. His eyes passed me over before quickly jumping back.

"Lucy!" he shouted as he started coming towards me. I stepped back and held up a hand for him to stop, and Rynelf jumped in front of me.

"Hold it there, lad," Rynelf said.

"Lucy, it's me," the boy said.

"Do I know you?" I asked shaking my head. I quickly did a mental recap of the _Dawn Treader_ crew, and it wasn't any of them.

"It's me, it's…Oh wait…this might help." The boy took of his hat then and shook out his hair. It was shaggy and stopped just above his shoulders. "Still nothing?"

He did look a little familiar now, but I still couldn't place his face with a name.

"You're going to make me do this, really? Ok, but please forgive the foulness you are about to hear."

He took hold of the patch of hair above his lip. I watched, mortified, as he ripped the hair from his skin and let out a string of expletives fit for a seaman. He was doubled over in pain for a bit, but when he straightened up, still holding his mouth, I was able to get a good look at his eyes. His eyes, now moist, I knew better than anything else.

"Oh that never hurts any less," he said.

Suddenly it hit me. How had I not seen it before? I did know him, and it wasn't a "him."

"Aaralynn!" I ran forward and threw my arms around her; she laughed.

"Well it took you long enough, Lucy. I was beginning to wonder what else I'd have to do."

"I…I'm sorry." I pulled back to get a better look at her. Her face was still very dirty, but at such a close proximity I was now able to see how shrunken and hallow her cheeks looked. Her arms, too, were rather boney.

"Your Majesty, please forgive us," Rynelf said with a bow.

"Of course," Aaralynn said. "You're hardly to blame. I've been wearing a disguise for so long now I forgot I had one on. So of course you wouldn't have recognized me at first. That was the intent after all. It works wonders on the fools here."

"Ughmm….What's all this ruckus?" a groggy Eustace asked as he stood up. Aaralynn quickly turned in his direction.

"Ed…You're not Edmund," she said sounding a bit disappointed.

"I should think not. What a beast and a bore that would be," Eustace claimed.

"Although…you…you have his nose." Aaralynn pointed out, as she raised her still chained hands to her own nose. She looked to me then for clarification.

"He's our cousin, Eustace."

"Family then! Oh it is great to meet you." Aaralynn rushed over towards Eustace and held out her hands. Eustace merely stared at them. Aaralynn looked back at me. "You do still shake hands in England when meeting someone new, yes?"

"I'm not shaking hands with the likes of you. You're a criminal," Eustace said.

"Never mind him, Aaralynn. My Cousin doesn't know proper manners when he sees them."

"Oh, it's no bother then. And I'm hardly a proper criminal; most of the things they say about me are not true," Aaralynn said.

"You're in jail," Eustace pointed out.

"And so are you," Aaralynn shot back.

"You're handcuffed."

"Oh! So I am still. Silly me," she said with a laugh. "Lucy, will you give me a hand." Aaralynn held out her hands to me next and opened her left hand which had been in fist this entire time. Lying in her palm was a small key.

"Where did you get this?" I asked as I took the key from her.

"I picked it off the guards before they dumped me in here," she replied.

"A pick-pocket. So you are a criminal," Eustace declared.

"Well I couldn't rely on them to take them off now could I? Ah, much better, thanks Lu." Aaralynn rubbed her now free wrists appreciatively. "Now tell me, your brother…"

"He's here," I said quickly.

Aaralynn smiled and her eyes sparkled with a new moistness. "Oh how I've longed for this day."

"You've longed for the day to be in jail?" Eustace asked.

Aaralynn laughed. "No, silly boy. I've longed for Edmund. Where is he?"

"I don't know," I replied. "The Vagabonds captured him too. They separated us."

"Well The Keepers are vagabonds, I'll give you that; though I've always preferred the term Vermin," she said offhandedly.

"Your Majesties," Rynelf said, stepping forward. "Wherever the Keepers took King Edmund, they took King Caspian and the Captain with him."

"Thank you, Rynelf; that is helpful. It will save us some time if they only split you into two groups. Except for Reep, I saw him on the way, he seemed to be alone; I do pity the poor fool who tied him up like that. Now come on, we haven't much time left. We have to find the others and put a stop to this once and for all."

Aaralynn made for the door.

"It's no use," I said. "We've already tried to get out. The door won't budge."

"Yes, well, when trying to get though a locked door it always helps to have one of these." Aaralynn turned around to show me another key, much larger than the first one. I'm not sure where she was keeping it. "I've been in and out of a cell like this one so many times before it's no longer funny. But what is funny, is that those foolish vermin have never once stopped to consider that my escapes are simply due to the fact that I have my own key."

I was amazed, and stunned speechless. I didn't know what to say in response to this Aaralynn; she seemed so…blasé in regards to our current situation. Fortunately, it was not so for Rynelf; he seemed unfazed by her attitude.

"We must find weapons, Your Majesty, if we are to fight. They took all of ours when they captured us.

"Oh, thanks for the reminder," Aaralynn said as she kicked off her boots. She pulled out the soles, and pulled forth a small ragged dagger from inside each shoe. "I know it's not much, Lucy, but do you think you can manage with this until we get yours back?"

"I…I'm sure I can make do," I said as I took one of the daggers.

"Good. Now it's time for a massive prison break," Aaralynn said with a smile.


	8. Prison Break (Part One)

**I was going to put all of the following prison break into one chapter, but that chapter got mighty long. So I decided to break it in half (ish). Here is part 1 of the eluded "massive prison break."**

**Hope you all enjoy! And thanks so much for the response to the last chapter!**

**Oops! So sorry. I meant to post this Friday morning but got distracted with work and then slept in this morning. So here it is now. **

* * *

**One Fine Day**

**Chapter 8**

**Prison Break: Part One**

I paced the length of the cell. My head was ringing and my eyes were dropping. I had to get out of here. I had to get to Lucy, and I had to find Aaralynn. As I paced, I watched as the sky grew agonizingly darker. I knew dawn wouldn't be far off, and then what? We would be marched before what passed as a judge here where we would attempt to ward off false crimes. Judging by the state of the street we passed through, I could hardly hope for a fair chance.

"Edmund, please, your pacing is unnerving," Caspian said.

"It helps me think," I defended.

"Does it really?" he asked, and I swear all I heard was Aaralynn's voice.

Pacing, of course, did not help me think. So I stopped, for a while.

"There has to be a way out." I went back to the door to look at the hinges, again.

"It's hopeless," the old man in the corner grumbled.

"Well pardon me if I haven't resigned myself to death by imprisonment just yet," I barked in response. Caspian shot me a look of warning and I knew that was just another thing I'd have to apologize for once we found Aaralynn, if we ever found her.

The old man in the corner was none other than the Lord Bern we had been looking for. Of course we asked him for the whereabouts of Aaralynn, or rather the girl he knew as Estelle, the moment we realized who he was. We were once more met with disappointment. He had neither seen nor heard from Estelle since the start of his imprisonment some months ago. He had tried to keep track of the days, but somewhere around four months he lost count. Bern did admit to hoping that Estelle was well away from the Islands and that she was safe.

My ears perked for a moment at a commotion in the hall; someone was shouting. They quickly passed though and I was unable to discern anything from it. I resumed my pacing.

"Edmund, really!" Caspian said a few minutes later. I stopped pacing and was about to retort when Drinian jumped in.

"If we cannot escape _before_ they come for us, then perhaps it is time we derive a plan of escape for _when_ they come for us."

"Of course, Drinian. That is very well thought of," Caspian applauded.

"I am sure King Edmund was only a few turns around the cell from suggesting the same."

_A few hundred perhaps,_ I thought. I really was thinking of little else apart from the need to find Aaralynn well.

We set about doing as Drinian had suggested. It took us little time to come up with a basic plan. Bern would distract the guards feigning a sudden heart attack. Then Drinian, Caspian, and myself would attack the guards from behind and over power them, stealing their weapons and their keys. Drinian would then make for the _Dawn Treader_ and return with the whole crew. Meanwhile, Caspian and I would find and free Lucy, then begin the search for Aaralynn. We would start with the rest of the cells in case she had already been caught. It was a simple plan at its core, but we all knew that with simple plans it was best to have a contingency plan in place as well.

"…So now, if that should happen then…"

"Edmund," Caspian said with sudden alarm; he was looking at the door so I quickly did too.

"Lucy!" I jumped up.

"It looks like I found you, brother," she replied.

"Yes, I see, but how? How did you get out? We've been trying for hours."

"Well, as I've recently learned, it usually helps to escape if you have a key."

"A key? Where did you get a key?"

"From me of course." Suddenly another body appeared beside Lucy. The face was dirty, but I would recognize it anywhere.

"Aaralynn." Her name came out as little more than a whisper. Her only response was to smile softly and wrap her fingers around the iron bars; they brushed against mine. "Aaralynn, I…"

"Shh, later," she whispered. Her forehead dropped to the bars for the briefest moment, and in that one moment I glimpsed the toll the Islands had taken on her. Then the moment passed; her head snapped up and she smiled.

"Caspian! It's good to see you!" Aaralynn unlocked the cell door and swung it open.

"I can say the same," Caspian replied.

"And Captain, I see you're still Captain."

"Aye, milday," Drinian replied with a bow. "And I have you to thank for that."

"Now, Captain, I don't buy that for one instant. You got the position on your own merits."

"Might I ask, what are you wearing?" Caspian inquired. His question directed my attention to Aaralynn's clothes for the first time and I was surprised to find what I did.

"Aaralynn! You're wearing pants! You hate pants," I said.

"Ugh! Don't remind me," she said. "I can hardly wait to get back into a proper dress. Though, I have gotten used to the boots."

"Wait, are those boy's clothes?"

"Indeed."

"Why are you in boys clothing?"

"Why else would one choose to wear clothes they do not wish to wear. I was in disguise."

"Disguise?" Caspian asked.

"Well, of course. Those vermin knew my face too well, so I had to make another."

"She was a boy when they brought her in," Lucy said. "A very convincing one too. She had a mustache."

"You had a mustache?" I asked skeptically.

"And glad to be rid of it. Ugh. My lip still hurts." She placed her hand over her upper lip as if to soothe a lingering pain. "So now are you read…." Suddenly Aaralynn's demeanor changed again when she saw the old man. "Papa Bern." Her voice was on the verge of tears as she ran toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Estelle, my dear child," Bern replied, and for the first time I saw a real emotion from the man: relief. Tears ran from his eyes, and judging by the slight shaking of Aaralynn's shoulders, she was crying too. I tried not to be bothered by the fact that Bern received more of an emotional response from Aaralynn then I had.

"How did you manage to escape them?" the old man asked.

"I caught wind of the siege before it happened, and left before they arrived."

"Celeste and the children?"

"Sorry, I should have said '_we_ left', all of us. I took them somewhere safe. I promised you I would see that no harm came to your family, and I've kept that promise, but I'm afraid…the estate, they burned it down. There's nothing left but ash and ruin."

Bern chuckled. "Homes can be rebuilt, child, people cannot."

"I have known countries to rebuild, too, and now it is time for the Islands to do the same. Come, Papa Bern, it is time we show these Vermin who they are dealing with. King Caspian!" Aaralynn turned around and all signs of laughter and jesting were gone. There was a new, regal look in her eyes. Caspian apparently recognized the look and tone of her voice as well, and he squared his shoulders and stood taller.

"The Lone Islands have been infested with the worst sort of men," Aaralynn began, "Slave Traders."

"Slave Traders?" I asked. Slavery was outlawed in Narnia years ago under our reign.

Aaralynn nodded. "It took me nearly two months to finally piece it together; it was hidden well. They call themselves The Keepers. Their name is to imply that they are keepers of the peace, but all they do is load a man they don't like with false crimes and have him locked up. Then, once a month, a ship from Calormen arrives and they hold a private market. It took me another month or so to find the location of this 'Market.'"

"And where is it?" Caspian asked.

"The Governor's estate."

"Governor Gumpas?"

Aaralynn nodded again. "Gumpas is in on the whole scheme; he's been stuffing his robe with Calormen crescents for years, while the people here are scrounging for enough wheat to make bread. But, I've recently discovered there is more. My source informs me that Gumpas is in cohorts with the new Tisroc and that together they are seeking to strike against Narnia."

"We must send word to Trumpkin at the Cair, and tell him to prepare the army," Drinian said.

"Preparing the army would not hurt, but it is my hope that it will not be necessary, Captain. This arrangement is still in the very early stages. The next Market is to be held tomorrow, the Calormene ship will arrive sometime this afternoon. If we act now, we can take Gumpas before the day has begun and return these Islands to their proper rule. Once the Tisroc learns that the Crown is once more established on these islands he will back down; he remembers our little scrimmage from three years past."

"How do you propose we get to the Governor?" Caspian asked.

Aaralynn's smile looked more like a smirk as she replied, "I can lead you there myself."

"Wait? Are you suggesting we just walk into the Governor's estate and demand that he step down and release control to us?" I asked.

"Not exactly," she replied. "I imagine it won't be so much of a walk, more like a trot or a jog perhaps. And I presume there may be a bit of swordplay exchanged. And we certainly won't demand he release control. After all, by all rights and prescriptions the Islands are still ours and thus so is the control. We will simply reclaim what is already ours and relinquish Gumpas of his authority. But we must act now, while his keepers are still asleep."

"Aaralynn, wait," I called as she started sprinting for the cell door, ready to spring into action. "We can't just walk in there without a plan."

"I've already told you the plan, Edmund, and like I said we won't be walking. We'll be running."

"That isn't what I meant, and you know it."

"I know," she laughed. "But Ed, you must trust me on this. We haven't time for a better plan. I am sure that at this very moment Pug is now conferring with Gumpas on what charges to lie against you that could amount to banishment or execution. You are all strapping young men and the Slavers would love nothing more than to get their gritty hands on you. And Lucy? Well you know as well as I what sort of scum will bid on her.

"Now, I apologize for the lateness of my arrival. I tried to make it to Bernstead in time to warn you as soon as I saw the Dawn Treader—which is quite the beauty from a distance, and I can hardly wait for a better look at her, Captain—but that village is crawling with spies. You were probably made the moment you stepped ashore. Then I had to bid my time until their numbers were lowest just so I could be arrested and thrown in here with you.

"So now, if you would be so kind as to follow me to freedom; we are wasting precious time."

Aaralynn turned on her heel and was out the door before I could muster a response. My eyes caught Lucy's.

"I know," she said, guessing at my thoughts. And indeed, I could tell she _did_ know. I felt that age-old question rising up. _"Where is my wife?"_ Caspian and Drinian, however, seemed unfazed by Aaralynn's actions and they quickly followed after her. Even Lord Bern was going along with it. I had no choice but to do so as well.

To be continued….


	9. Prison Break (Part Two)

**Longest chapter yet. Maybe after reading this you'll understand why I had to split it into two parts. Maybe.**

* * *

**One Fine Day**

**Chapter 9**

**Prison Break: Part Two**

Lucy and I quickly caught up with the others in the hall. I pushed my way to the front so that I was walking next to Aaralynn. She smiled in my direction, and for a moment I caught a glimpse of the girl I married. But then, a lone guard rounded the corner, and Aaralynn stopped suddenly. The guard stared for a moment in shock; I'm sure he wasn't expecting to see a cell of prisoners on the loose. When his shock faded, he withdrew his long sword and swung it in a circle around him. It was clear to see that the corridor was too narrow to attempt a run around while he was armed, but there was no way I was going to stand and wait for him to throw Aaralynn back in a cell.

It's true, I had no weapon on me, but I stepped forward all the same.

"Wait!" Aaralynn reached out and touched her hand to my arm. "Lucy, do you still have that dagger I gave you?"

"Yes, here it is." I presume Lucy handed the dagger over; I was too busy keeping an eye on the guard to see.

"It's you itn' it? You're her?" the guard drawled in a strange accent.

"So you've heard of me then?" Aaralynn asked. Was that cockiness I heard in her voice? First a smirk, then a laugh at danger, and now cockiness? Was this really Aaralynn?

"What are you doing, Aaralynn?" I whispered under my breath.

"Relax, Edmund," she replied in a whisper of her own.

"How'd you get in here?" the guard continued.

"It was really quite easy. You might be surprised," Aaralynn replied, taking a step forward.

"There's a reward ou' for yer."

"So I've read." Aaralynn took another small step forward.

"The Gov'nor wants you alive, but he'll still pay nicely if yer dead."

"Hmm, well I am afraid I have some rather unfortunate news for you, my friend."

"Yeah? An' what will that be?"

"You won't be collecting any reward tonight."

Suddenly Aaralynn broke into a run heading straight for the armed guard. I called out to her but she didn't stop. I tried to follow, but Lucy's hands quickly replaced Aaralynn's. The guard prepared his sword to strike. Then, at the last possible moment, Aaralynn dropped to her knees and threw her weight back; she slid between the guard's legs just as his sword swiped at the air her body had vacated. Aaralynn then swung her own arms across and over her head slicing at the tender flesh just behind the guard's knees. He howled in pain as he dropped to the ground. On the follow through of her swing, Aaralynn released one of her daggers cutting the rope of a sandbag hanging from the rafters. She leapt to her feet, caught the sandbag as it fell, and used her momentum to swing the sandbag around knocking the guard in the head. While the guard lay unconscious, Aaralynn pried his sword from his hands.

"Edmund!" she called before tossing the sword my way. I quickly blinked out of my stupor and caught the sword before it clattered to the ground. "The armory is this way," she said before turning down the corridor.

We hurried after her. I caught up with her easily, but I was at a loss of how to describe what I was thinking. Lucy, on the other hand, seemed to have no trouble at all.

"That was amazing, Aaralynn," she praised.

Aaralynn shrugged one shoulder. "It wasn't that great. I've seen Edmund do much better." I would have found it endearing to hear she still admired my fighting, if I weren't so surprised by hers.

"Don't discredit yourself, Your Majesty. That was a great show of nimbleness," Reepicheep praised as he darted between our legs.

"Thanks, Reep." Here Aaralynn's appreciation was genuine, and that's when I recalled Lucy mentioning that Reepicheep had been one of her instructors at the Cair. "And might I say, I am glad to see you untethered. I offered to help you know."

"And whoever heard of a mouse who couldn't chew through a bit of rope?" Reepicheep quipped, and Aaralynn laughed.

Aaralynn slowed her pace as we neared a corner, and we followed suit. While we held back, she walked along the wall and squatted near the corner. She breathed lightly on one of her daggers and wiped it off on her pants to clean it. Then, slowly, she maneuvered the blade beyond the wall. She was trying to use the light and catch a reflection off the blade to determine the number of guards. I couldn't help but feel a rush of pride come over me at seeing her use her wits; I also found it bit alluring.

Aaralynn slowly stood and made her way back to where we were standing.

"There are two guards just outside the armory. Edmund and I can easily take care of them. We'll keep watch while you gather your weapons. Then we must quickly make our way to the Governor's' mansion."

"Aaralynn, I really don't think…" I stopped short in my protest of her fighting when she suddenly glared at me. I could tell there would be no talking her out of it. I sighed. "Fine, we'll do it your way, just know that I don't like this."

"Duly noted, now, are you ready to fight? I'll take the far one."

Once again, Aaralynn did not offer me a chance to respond before she rounded the corner. I was a step behind her. We made it a few feet down the hall before the two guards even noticed us. There was no taunting this time. The guards merely drew their swords and blocked the hall as they waited for us to come to them. In the back of my mind I thought it odd that once more a guard was confronted with an escaped prisoner and he didn't bother to sound an alarm.

I tried to keep my eye on Aaralynn as I fought. Though I was unable to see much, I saw her swiftness and agility on display once more. She used her smaller stature to her advantage and ducked under the arm of the first guard to gain access to the second. The first guard moved to attack her from behind before I caught his attention and drew him away.

Between strikes and swings I glanced back at Aaralynn. She was keeping her own well, and I must admit I was impressed by some her moves. Eventually Aaralynn managed to get close enough to grab hold of the guard's sword arm. I had to attend to my own fight, so I didn't witness how she did it, but she freed the guard of his sword and used it against him to knock him out. I incapacitated my own guard a second later. When I turned my attention back to Aaralynn, it was to find her watching me and the look in her eyes was one I knew well.

_Some things never change,_ I thought. And some things do.

Aaralynn shook her head slightly as though to rid her mind of distracting thoughts and moved towards the armory door. She began fiddling with the handle, but of course it was locked. Just as I was wondering if she had also become a skilled lock-pick, I looked down at the guard by my feet.

"You know, I heard a key sometimes helps," I said.

Aaralynn looked at me with a strange grin before I lifted the keys from the guard's belt. She gave a half laugh and stepped back.

"Be my guest," she said, ushering me towards the door. The others joined us just as I swung it open.

"Ladies first," I motioned for her to lead the way.

"Oh, mine's not in there," she replied. "This one will do for now." She gave the sword she had lifted from her guard a spin to prove her point.

I found myself again questioning the identity of my supposed wife that stood before me.

I followed the rest of the men into the armory and found the sword Caspian had lent me with ease. Once we were all armed again, we returned to the hall where Aaralynn was waiting with Eustace; though, it appeared that Eustace had only just walked up.

"Go on and get your sword too. I'm sure there's room in there," Aaralynn said to him.

"I haven't got a sword," Eustace said. "I'm a pacifist."

"You're a what?"

"It means he doesn't believe in fighting," I clarified. "At least, not in the physical sense."

"So you've no weapon at all?" she asked and Eustace shook his head no. "Then you probably 'ought to stay here. We'll fetch you once this is settled, you shouldn't even have to lock the door."

"You're mad if you think I'm going back there. For one, you'll probably take your time before coming back for me. For another it's the most unhygienic place I've seen. No proper bed, no proper toilet. And besides, I still need to find the Consul. "

"Well I can't have the men be distracted by thoughts of having to defend your sorry bum as well as their own. Here, take this." Aaralynn held out one of her daggers.

"I told you, I'm a pacifist."

"Look, you either take this or you go back to the cell. Which do you prefer?" Reluctantly, Eustace took the dagger. "Welcome to the King's Army."

Aaralynn came back towards the front and we once more began making our way out.

"You do realize that you just gave a potentially fatal weapon to probably the most uncoordinated person in any world?" I said.

"I hardly think he has the strength to make that dagger a fatal weapon. Its blade is as dull as a rock. He'd have to hit someone pretty hard in just the right spot," she replied.

"Are you sure about this plan of yours, Aaralynn? I mean, don't you think it just a bit odd that we've only come across three guards and none of them have bothered to raise an alarm?"

"No, I don't, not for these islands at least. It's true, their watch and training would never surpass your standards at the Cair, but here… I specifically chose this watch to come for you; I knew there would be hardly anyone here. What's more, when met with an escaped prisoner the guards are instructed to show no mercy and give no quarter. The few that have tried to escape have met with death, so now none bother to try. Except for me of course. I once escaped by simply walking out; I was met with no opposition. Come to think of it, I did find that time a bit strange."

"Just how many times have you been in here?"

Aaralynn smiled. "You probably don't want to know the answer to that."

We made it to the front doors without any further opposition, as Aaralynn has described it.

"The Governor's mansion is just up the high street. I don't expect anyone to be out yet, but be on guard all the same," Aaralynn said before stepping out into the early morning.

We marched up the high street with ease. The first rays of sun were just beginning to peak over the horizon, and all was silent. The Governor's mansion was easy to spot. It was a large estate surrounded by a tall brick wall and with a single gate.

"The gate. It's likely to be locked," I whispered.

"Oh, without question."

"Then…let me guess, you have a key don't you?"

"Something like that." She grinned.

Suddenly a man stepped out from behind the wall and stood behind the gate. His arms were folded across his chest. His face was shrouded in shadow, but one glance at his stance and build was all I needed to know that he was a very capable fighter. He would be a challenge for me, let alone Aaralynn.

"You're late," he said.

_What?_

"You try breaking fourteen men and a Mouse out of prison. It isn't as easy as it sounds," Aaralynn retorted playfully.

"Hmph. Maybe next time."

"Who are you?" I asked, but my question was answered before I'd finished asking it.

"Kohl!"

"Captain! It's good to see you. I kept my promise; the girl is safe."

"Girl? Aw Kohl, and here I thought you thought more highly of me," Aaralynn said with mock hurt.

"The highest, Your Majesty." Kohl opened the gate and we filed in. Then, as with Aaralynn earlier in the cell, all signs of jest disappeared. "Gumpas is in the rotunda with Pug. He arrived just before you."

"And your men?"

"They'll be ready."

"Then let's move on. I'm tired of pretending to be a boy."

Aaralynn began marching towards the front door of the mansion once more. All was quiet until we neared the door. There were two guards standing watch out front.

"You have two options," Aaralynn began. "Step aside, or fall aside."

One guard laughed. "Like we're gonna let you pass so easily." He drew his sword, but before any of us could move to fight him, he was knocked unconscious by the other guard.

"This way, mum," the second guard said as he held the door for Aaralynn.

Inside the mansion, things were a bit more like what I would expect. When the soldiers on duty saw us, they at once drew their swords and began fighting. Everyone had at least one man to fight. I was slightly surprised though, to find that a good many soldiers were fighting for us, and with their added numbers the fight was soon over. Aaralynn did not hesitate, but moved on to the rotunda.

Kicking the door open, we walked into a large open room that spanned two floors. There was a long table in the center of the room occupied by only a few men. At the head of the table, in a large, elaborate chair, sat what could only be Governor Gumpas. I recognized the man sitting on his right as leader of the Keepers that had arrested us; he was Pug.

There were a few guards standing around the room and when we entered they rushed to fight us. We outnumbered them however, and Aaralynn, Caspian, and myself easily moved past them to Gumpas and Pug. Pug was manhandled by two of the guards, and Aaralynn caught hold of Gumpas before he could escape. She pushed him back into his chair and held him in place by keeping her sword at his neck.

"What is the meaning of all this? No appointments 'cept on the second the Saturday," Gumpas grumbled.

"Unhand me you fools!" Pug barked. "Your life is forfeit! Do you hear? All of you! Forfeit!"

"Governor Gumpas," Aaralynn began in a mighty voice that carried throughout the room. Gumpas and Pug at once stopped their struggling and held their tongues. "You are hereby charged with the following crimes…"

Aaralynn then proceeded to list a whole slew of crimes, among which were unlawful imprisonment, slave trading, and conspiracy to commit high treason. The last crime really caught his attention.

"Treason! What does a beggar girl know of treason? What right have you to accuse me of treason?"

"I have every right, Sir."

"Beggars have no rights."

"Then it is good that I am no beggar. I am Aaralynn, wife and Queen of King Edmund the Just, Duchess of Lantern Waste, Countess of the Western March, and Dame of the Lion's Order." Aaralynn removed her sword from its threatening position and stepped back. "What have you to say?"

Gumpas had nothing to say; he was speechless. Aaralynn stepped back even more as she called Caspian and me forward.

"Kings Edmund and Caspian, you have heard the charges brought against Gumpas. There is proof, apart from your own experience, and Kohl will testify to what he has witnessed."

Aaralynn stepped back even further in a clear sign of turning the floor over to us. Caspian and I exchanged looks. I gave a slight nod of my head to indicate that he take the lead. He was, after all, the reigning king; he needed to establish a lasting command.

Caspian started by asking the same question Aaralynn asked. Gumpas, at once realizing he was in grave trouble, began spouting off excuses and laying as much blame on Pug as he could. Caspian remained firm, reminding Gumpas that he was Governor and did he really expect us to believe that Gumpas couldn't control one man enough to protect his domain?

Pug was not one to sit idly by. He began firing back and before long there was an argument between the two. Caspian was quick to put an end to it, however, before it got out of hand. He silenced them with one command. Then he looked at me.

"I think we've heard enough. Would you agree?"

"I would," I replied.

"Are we in accordance as to what should be done here as well?"

"We are."

"Very well, then. Gumpas, by the authority given me by the Great Lion, you are hereby relieved of all duties and titles and the honors that come with effective immediately. You and yours have until noon today to vacate these premises. But oh! We need someone to rule in your stead. Where is the Lord Bern?"

"I am here, Your Majesty," Bern said stepping forward.

Caspian directed Bern to kneel at his feet, and there Bern took the pledge of a Narnian ruler. Bern was not made the next Governor of the Islands, though. He was made a Duke.

"As for you, Pug," Caspian continued. "For your crimes, your life is forfeit. Escort him to his new abode; I am sure you recall the way."

When all was said and done, the room erupted with cheers of "long live King Caspian!" I looked around the room for my own reason of cheer.

"Ed? Is something wrong?" Caspian asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Where is Aaralynn?"

* * *

**Oh! Please don't hate me.**


	10. One Fine Day

**One Fine Day**

**Chapter 10**

**One Fine Day**

I stepped back to allow Caspian and Edmund to take over. I knew they could handle things from here, and besides, I had somewhere else I needed to be. I slowly continued my progress towards the door, taking extra care not to move too quickly. If Edmund, or even Lucy, realized what I was trying to do they would have stopped me. I couldn't afford any delays. Unfortunately I couldn't make it unseen; Drinian saw. Perhaps it would be best to tell someone. Instead of making for the door, I went to him.

"Captain," I greeted quietly.

"Your Majesty," he replied with a nod. "Pardon me, but I couldn't help but notice it appeared as though you were on your way out."

I smiled in response, and Drinian sighed. "Would you kindly tell King Edmund that I am very sorry, but there was someplace I needed to be? Tell him not to worry because I am taking Misters Rynelf and…What's your name, Sir?"

"Jamze, Your Majesty."

"I am taking Rynelf and Jamze with me and I will be back before he knows it."

"I would really rather not be the bearer of such news again, Your Majesty," Drinian insisted, but of course I didn't listen.

"Thank you, Drinian, and I will be back soon." Without any further delaying, I turned and quickly left the room with Rynelf and Jamze close behind.

We left the rotunda and entered the halls of the mansion at the end of a revolt. The corrupt guards and keepers were being rounded up and detained. Meanwhile, the streets of Narrowhaven remained quiet. The people of the Islands were oblivious to their cause for celebration.

I chose well in picking Rynelf; he followed without question. We made our way down the High Street in silence. But just before reaching the square, I took a hard left down an ally. We walked behind buildings and houses until we made it to a small stretch of land and the bay. Felimath was to the north of us and Avra to the east. Wedged on the land, out of reach of the lapping waves, was a small row boat.

"Help me with this," I said as I began to push the boat into the water. Rynelf and Jamze quickly began to assist.

"Where is our destination, Your Majesty?" Rynelf asked once we were adrift.

"The tip of Felimath, just there," I pointed.

As Rynelf and Jamze rowed I knew I needed to keep my mind from the distraction waiting for me back at the governor's, so I asked Rynelf how his family was doing. Then I inquired of Jamze and his. All the while, the sun was steadily rising. I began to worry that I wouldn't make it on time, and the repercussions if I didn't would be worse than death…well…worse than imprisonment with the Keepers at least.

At long last we reached the shore and pulled the boat up. Our journey wasn't over though. We trekked up a steep hill and around the curve of the island until we came upon a small alcove that was hidden from sight while at sea. Hidden in the alcove was a small, worn down house that appeared abandoned; I knew it to be otherwise.

I didn't bother with knocking, but just let myself in. After all, it had been "home" for the last six months. Celeste was already up and sweeping as she did every morning. Her ashy hair, streaked with silvery grey, was pulled into a loose bun that at one point sat atop her head but now fell about her face. No longer startled by my sudden entrances, Celeste continued her work without looking up.

"You're cutting it close, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yes, but am I too late?" I replied worried.

"She hasn't come down yet, but that's all I know for sure…Oh!" She finally looked up and caught sight of Rynelf and Jamze. She looked startled for a moment before she turned back to me with just the smallest bit of anger in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me we had guests, child? And with me looking like this!" she said indicating the worn dress she was in.

"Relax, Celeste, you look beautiful, and I am sorry. These gentlemen are Rynelf and Jamze. Gentlemen, this is the Lady of the House, Celeste."

"Mam," Rynelf and Jamze bowed in greeting.

"Welcome. I apologize for the state of things. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"That won't be necessary, Celeste," I said before they could respond. "They're from Narnia."

"Narn…" Her eyes widened. "Narnia!"

I nodded. "I promise I'll tell you everything, but first…" I pointed to the closed door at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, yes, go…and hurry, child!"

I raced up the stairs as quickly and as quietly as I could, and as such I couldn't help but hear Celeste say, "I do not think I can wait for her explanation, so I will get those drinks and you can tell me everything, Sir."

XXX

I softly opened the door and slowly entered into the sleeping chambers. Elanor and Helene, the oldest two girls, were already awake and were about to cry out to me when I silenced them with a finger to my lips. The youngest of Bern's daughters was still asleep and I sighed in relief. I walked over to Elanor and Helene and placed a kiss to the tops of their heads while whispering my greeting. Then I went back to where the youngest slept. Just as I approached the foot of her bed, she began to stir. She rolled onto her back and rubbed her hands across her eyes. When she caught sight of me, her eyes widened.

"'Stelle!" she exclaimed. I sat on the bed beside her and allowed her to wrap her tiny arms around my neck. I laughed softly.

"I told you I would be sitting bedside when you woke up, Sol. So then why are you so surprised to see me?" I asked, returning her fervent hug.

She pulled back and shrugged shamefully. "I was worried you wouldn't make it. What if the Keepers gotchu?"

"And how many times have I told you not to worry about the Keepers and me?"

She shrugged again. "I dunno, a lot of times."

"Well I mean it, Sol. You do not have to worry about the Keepers. No one needs to worry about them anymore."

"They don't?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Are they being taken away now?" Elanor, the eldest asked, as she and Helene joined us on Sol's bed.

"As we speak. I came to share the news with all of you, and to see that little miss Sol, here, had a happy morning."

"Estelle, will you sing the morning song for us?" Helene asked.

"Only if Sol sings it with me."

"I will! I will!" Sol exclaimed as she happily clapped her hands together.

Sol had a voice unlike any I had ever heard for a child so young. It was clear and pure, and a true gift from Aslan. As the sun's rays made themselves fully known in the small room, Sol and I lifted our voices in unison.

Sing good morning sunshine

You light up my day

You show me the way

May my path be clear

And may thy light reveal

His glorious mane

Where His love ever reigns

'Til the night appear

Cease all worry and fear

Sing good morning sunshine

"Beautiful," I whispered as I kissed Sol's forehead. I am certain the Sun has heard us. Now, quickly, you all must get ready. We have a very special trip to make. Today is going to be one fine day."

XXX

I sat before a mirrored vanity as some of the ladies of the mansion worked on my hair. After returning to Narrowhaven and the Governor's mansion, Lucy quickly swept me away without so much as a glance at Edmund. _"You will both thank me,"_ she said. In truth, I was already partially thankful; my scrubbing bath left me feeling cleaner than I had in months. Before being carted off though, I did manage to catch the look of surprise and wonder on Bern's face as he was reunited with his wife and daughters.

There was a knock at the door and one of the ladies went to answer it. As she opened the door I caught sight of the person standing on the other side through the reflection in the mirror. It was Edmund. It appeared he had been ordered to bathe as well for now he was dressed in clean and regal clothes. The only thing lacking was a silver crown to sit upon his head.

He did not speak as he entered the room, but kept his eyes locked with mine through the mirror. The excitement I first felt at learning of his presence, the very excitement I'd been fighting so hard to contain, quickly came rushing to the surface again. I'd first pushed it aside because I knew I needed to stay focused on the task at hand. But now…Gumpas was removed from office, Bern was reunited with his family, and the jail house was being filled with the corrupt. There was rejoicing throughout the Islands. Why could I not rejoice now as well?

I stood and turned around quickly, flinging back my chair in haste. The ladies attending to me started at my sudden movement. I felt mildly guilty but I did not spare much time to bother with it.

"Thank you, ladies. You have done a marvelous job. I actually look like a girl again, but that will be all for now. You may leave," I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"But, Miss, we haven't fin…" one girl tried to protest but I cut her off.

"Now, please!"

Though my eyes never left Edmund, I could still see the girls bob a curtsey before making for the door. Edmund, at least, maintained enough decency to nod at the ladies as they left, unlike my barking command.

"You look…" Edmund began but as soon as the door shut behind the last girl to leave, I ran forward and threw myself into his arms cutting off whatever compliment he was about to issue. He stumbled for a moment but quickly regained his balance. Then he returned my embrace with all the enthusiasm I had shown him.

Our lips locked and it felt as though no time had passed between us, so strong was the familiarity. Even the time we spent apart in his world did not bother us now. We were once more husband and wife; we were once more united as one.

When we broke from our kiss we did not separate much. Edmund leaned his forehead against mine and kept his hands at my waist.

"Now that is more like the greeting I was expecting," he said with a chuckle. My own excitement was too much to hold in. "Aaralynn? Aaralynn, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Please, tell me this is real. Tell me that you are really here, and that this is not some dream because it feels like a dream."

I felt the vibrations in his chest as he laughed again. Then he took my hands in his and placed one to his face.

"Touch me," he said. He placed my other hand over his heart. "Feel how my heart beats for you. I am here, and this **_is_** real. Or, if it is some dream, then may it be one from which we never wake."

"Never wake," I whispered in agreement. Then I kissed him again.

When we parted this time, Edmund pulled back a little further and I could see the confusion on his face. It wasn't until he rubbed his thumbs over the palms of my hands and turned them up that I realized why he was confused.

"What happened to your hands?" he asked.

"It's nothing," I said as I tried to pull my hands from his. I didn't want the moment to be over so soon, but he wouldn't let go. "They hardly even bother me anymore."

"Aaralynn, these scars look like the marks left by a whip. What happened?"

This time I did manage to free my hands. "It's nothing," I reiterated. "Really."

"Who did this to you, Aaralynn?" I could see he was beginning to get angry. I knew it was more at the thought of someone hurting me than my refusing to tell him what happened.

"It doesn't matter. They have been dealt with. I am sure they are sitting in the jailhouse at this very instant with the rest of those vermin."

"You mean one of the Keepers did this to you? Why? When?"

"Edmund, I really…"

"Aaralynn," he said firmly and I knew I'd have to tell him now. I sighed and sat on the sofa in my room.

"Fine, but first, come and sit with me." Edmund sat next to me and waited for me to speak.

"It happened shortly after I arrived, or well, after Drinian had left on the _Duchess_. I was in the square observing, and I saw this man. He was trying to buy a loaf of bread for his family, but he didn't have enough money. Mind you, the vendor was ridiculously overcharging for a simple loaf, but still…The vendor sent him away with nothing. I couldn't bear the sight, so I went to the vendor and paid full price for the loaf. Then I gave the loaf to the man to give to his family.

"The vendor saw, and for whatever reason he was unhappy with the transaction. So he told the Keepers that I had stolen the loaf. There were no other witnesses, or if there were they were too afraid to speak up. Since I was new to the islands and no one knew who I was, the Keepers sided with the vendor. I received ten lashings on my hands and my first night in a cell for my crime. Celeste saw the whipping and she spoke to Lord Bern about it. They paid my bail and she took me back to Bernstead the next morning. That was my first real taste at the state of the islands."

"And where was your protector, Kohl, during all of this?" Edmund asked, barely keeping his anger at bay.

"Kohl couldn't have intervened."

"Why not?"

"Because I told him not to. He was there, but I warned him not to get involved. No one knew we were together and I wanted it to stay that way. It turned out to serve us well in the end. Gumpas never would have allowed Kohl to get as close to him as he did if he suspected Kohl knew me personally."

"And why didn't you send word to Caspian then? Why didn't you call for reinforcements then?"

"I thought I could handle it."

"You thought you could… Aaralynn, it was dangerous. You could have been seriously injured. "

"Please, Edmund, let's not argue about this now. There are many things that I could have, or perhaps should have done differently. Bring this back up in a month and we can argue over it then, but for now, you're here and I just want to be happy with that."

Edmund dropped his head to his chest. "You are right, of course. But in a month we will hash this out."

I laughed. "In a month. Now, will you tell me your story? What have you been doing these five years?"

"Five?"

"Yes…oh! How long has it been for you then?"

"Three years," he replied solemnly.

"Three? Oh, the third year was rough. Wait…That means we're the same age now."

"Technically I'm still older."

"By a month!"

"A month is still a month. I'm older so you should obey me."

"You're my husband so I should obey you."

"That too," he said cheekily.

"Hey!" I playfully hit his arm.

"What? I thought you were always right."

His laugh was a sweet melody to me. I turned my body so that I could lean into his chest, and Edmund wrapped his arms around me.

"So, your story please. Tell me everything, don't leave anything out and I promise to do the same."

"Well," he began after taking a deep breath. "After we stepped through the doorway Aslan made, we arrived back at the train station…"

* * *

**Maybe this is more like the reunion you have been waiting for?**


End file.
